Amour du Danger
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Neal has run away from New York and when he returns six months later he has a surprise for Peter, and with his surprise comes trouble that of course makes trouble for them and their relationship. Slash, mentioned abuse, little Scifi-auish, Drama, action, (first time writing this type of story so please be kind, no flames plz don't like slash don't read then T-M Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As he pulled his coat tighter around him Neal walked down the dark sidewalk in a familiar neighborhood in Cobble Hill; in five months everything looked the same except for the leaves changing colors. Arriving at the steps he was looking for he grabbed the handrail and walked up the stairs and took a deep breath before he rang the doorbell a few times until the lights in the house came on. Looking up as the front door opened Neal gave a weak smile at his partner's wife. "Hey Elizabeth… can I come in?" Neal asked his hair damp from the mist that was falling over the city. "NEAL! Of course you can come in," exclaimed El as she pulled the ex-con in and sat him on the couch beside her. "Where have you been it's been five months since I've seen you last?"

"I've been around… I never left the city really I just started dressing down is all… is Peter here I kind of need to talk to him," he said looking down again at his hands. Elizabeth got up and made her way upstairs and returned with some dry towels and a change of Neal's clothes he used to keep there and her husband who didn't look pleased to hear that his former partner was sitting downstairs after being missing for almost six months. "You better have one hell of a good reason to throw away all that hard work we did to the point where now I'm supposed to arrest you and bring you back to jail," Peter said as he stood behind the arm chair watching the younger man fidget and play with the pull cord on the hoodie he was wearing under his coat. Neal looked down at his feet and tried to hide he was crying. "I shouldn't have come…I need to leave…" the ex con said getting up slowly and making a beeline for the front door only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Neal what's wrong… one day you're fine and the next you take off and there is no sign of you for months and then you decide to show up at my front door at five in the morning," Peter said in a softer and concerned voice. He had been so worried about his ex-partner and friend and even more so now that Neal was acting stranger than usual. "Forget it…I'm going; just let me go," Neal begged as he struggled to free himself from his partner's grasp. "Damn it Neal stop being such a child and running away from your problems. If you need help then just tell me already what is so damn important that you risk coming here when you know I'm looking for you to arrest you!" Peter yelled trying to get some information out of Neal by throwing him off his game but all it did was cause Neal to start crying. "I'm sorry…. I have to go," he said managing to get out the front door and disappear into the early morning before Peter could stop him. Hiding in the shadows Neal sat on the wet ground and crossed his legs shaking as he let the tears fall; with his head down Neal felt something furry bump up against him and looking up Neal saw Peter standing before him with Satchmo and an umbrella. "Look I searched for you for months before I was ordered to stop, there is no way in hell I'm letting you run away again. Now come on you don't have to tell me what's wrong but at least come back," Peter said lowering his flashlight beam.

Getting up from the ground with help Neal gave a weak smile as Peter put an arm around him. "How about some coffee when we get back you look like you could use it," Peter said knowing that the ex con couldn't resist coffee. "No thank you I stopped drinking coffee," Neal said as he got inside and sat on the couch and looked around and looked for Elizabeth. "El went upstairs to give us some time alone to talk, and what did you say you've stopped drinking coffee? This has to be a dream because you always drink coffee," Peter said as he came back into the living room with a cup for himself as he sat down across the coffee table from Neal. "How did you evade the FBI for five months and manage to stay in the city?" Peter asked truly curious.

Sniffling lightly the ex con sat that gathering his thoughts. "It was actually pretty easy to hide in plain sight especially when the FBI is looking for someone who is a con artist and frequents art museums…all I did was dress like a regular guy and avoid my usual haunts and you never saw me. Although I saw you whenever you guys got close," he admitted getting comfortable on the couch "Okay so you have explained the how, now why don't you fill me in on the why you ran away?" Peter asked trying to interrogate but sound like he was just worried.

"You said all I had to do was come back and I didn't have to tell you anything and I'm not ready to say anything yet…we barely have a friendship right now as it is and this would just destroy it as is. As soon as the sun rises I'll go and you never have to deal with us again," Neal said as he kept his gaze on the steam rising from the coffee mug. Peter moved around the table and sat beside his partner. "Nothing you can say will drive a bigger wedge between us than you taking off for five months," he said reaching over and putting a hand on Neal's only to have him flinch at the touch. "Do you remember the night we spent working late in the office…when we ended up letting the tension get to us," Neal said slowly breaking the ice around him as he slowly stood up and unzipped the hoodie and pulled it off.

* * *

Peter looked his friend over and saw the difference in his friend right away. The usual toned body had given way to the rounded curve of a belly under a large tee shirt. "So you got a little fat, is that you ran away because you're not the hot stud you used to be?" Peter asked looking Neal over his eyes returning to Neal's stomach. Giving a chuckle Neal grabbed Peter's hand and moved his hand to his small round stomach and held it there when the other man tried to pull away and waited until he felt it. Keeping the hand there Neal sighed and looked up. "Yeah… you felt what you think you felt," Neal said finally pulling away and standing to the side a hand carefully over the spot where Peter's was.

"I didn't run away because I gained weight Peter… I ran away because I'm pregnant," Neal said his eyes still shining with tears as he rubbed the spot softly. "It's yours… when I found out I panicked that you wouldn't understand so I cut my anklet and ran for it," Neal explained waiting for the other shoe to drop and Peter to freak out. "You're a guy; how can you be pregnant, and this is too clichéd a one night stand in the office and you end up like this?" Peter asked sitting down and putting his head down to catch his breath. "It's a long story that has to do with a disorder that gives me both reproductive organs so if you're done diving into my personal life I'll be going," Neal said grabbing his hoodie and put it on. "Hang on…you're not going out there it isn't safe for you two, you're staying here until that comes out," Peter said trying to wrap his head around the news still.

Zipping the hoodie up Neal shoved his hands in the pockets "Don't worry about me I'm safer when I'm not with you, and now that you know my reason for running I'm leaving the city, Mozzie has a plane waiting we're going somewhere safe so please don't worry I'm not going to steal anymore," Neal said pulling something out of his pocket and dropped it on the coffee table. "Maybe we'll see each other again someday Peter," Neal said giving a weak smile. Moving toward the door Neal stopped and turned back to Peter. "Before I go do you want to know the sex?" Neal asked wondering if Peter even cared. Seeing a nod from Peter the ex con gave the tiniest smile. "It's going to be a boy," he said before opening the door and left the house to hopefully find a cab that early in the morning.

Elizabeth came downstairs and picked up the small post card sized picture of the ultrasound and looked at it. "So you're going to be a father… this is odd then again knowing Neal has always brought strange things into our lives," Elizabeth said walking into the kitchen and clipped the picture to the fridge. "So you're not mad or upset about me sleeping with Neal?" Peter asked a little shocked. "Of course not, Neal is a very handsome man and it was only a matter of time before it happened," she said with a smile. "You should get in touch with Mozzie and ask him where Neal has been staying, you need to talk to be there for him in his I guess you can call it a delicate situation," Elizabeth remarked calmly. "I'll call him later when people usually are awake, right now I'm going back to bed," Peter groaned as he went back upstairs.

* * *

By eight in the morning Peter was in his office looking at the postcard sized photo before shoving it back in the book on his desk when Diana came in. "You look like a man on a mission what's up?" Diana asked sitting across from Peter. "Nothing…just thinking about where Neal could be hiding and with no cases really popping up I thought I would just try to see if I could find him again," Peter said not telling the full truth. "You miss him don't you?" she asked trying to read the face she was looking at. Folding his fingers in front of his mouth Peter sighed and thought back to the night before when Neal dropped the bombshell of being pregnant on him "Diana…I'm worried about Neal, he came by my house last night and he said he was leaving the city I need you and Jones to look for any private flights that left any airport or were scheduled to at five-thirty this morning," Peter said looking at the book on his desk. "But for the time being keep this between you and Jones and me."

Standing up Diana was nearly knocked over when Jones came rushing into the office. "Peter… there are two agents here to see you from downstairs and seems serious about wanting to talk to you alone, I've seen them around their part of a task force for violent crimes," Jones said warning Peter as the two agents walked in giving off an aura that they wanted to be alone with Peter although they knew the other two agents weren't going to leave so they shut the door to keep the five agents separated from anyone else. "Agent Burke we're agents Parker and Gershwin from V.C.T.F, we've been tracking a man who we've called the gamer he plays with his victims and there is always two of them one is the player the other is the pawn and ten times out of ten the pawn never makes it," Parker said as he pulled a DVD from his jacket.

"I don't get what this has to do with the White Collar division?" Peter asked as the disk was thrown on his desk in the case. "It doesn't have anything to do with the division just you Burke…you're the player which means whoever is on this DVD is the pawn," Gershwin said leaning against the closed door. Worried about who was the pawn Peter put the DVD into his computer and played it. Right away Peter felt his stomach drop as he saw Neal in a large glass box.

"Hello Agent Burke, you don't know me but I sure know all about you as you can see I have your con… by now those agents from V.C.T.F have warned you about me what you probably don't know is that box Caffrey is in is completely sealed Plexiglas box and by starting this DVD you have sent a signal to this computer here which is counting down the next seventy-two hours. The vent that is on top of that box is closed now and air is being pumped in via the hose and tank you see on the right side of the screen. You will get three clues to find us and every hour that passes that you don't find him the pump puts less air into the box and Caffrey slowly suffocates… as soon as this video is over you will be connected to a live web cam so you can watch as you fail. By the way I have three rules that you must follow unless you want Caffrey to suffer sudden death. One don't try to track the live feed, two look for us on your own and finally three have fun," the voice behind the camera said as the screen went blank before a web page came up showing a live feed of Neal in the box with the laptop in view counting down the seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neal moved to the corner of the box that he found himself in and slid down the glass wall and looked to his right at the web camera that seemed to follow his every move. Looking down at the floor he mentally scolded himself for leaving Peter's the night before. _I should have stayed… if Peter can't find me we're going to die… does Peter even care?_ Neal asked himself as he put his head against the glass to rest as he began to wait for his death. "I don't know what you want from me, I can get you money or art if you let me go," Neal bartered trying to get his freedom. "Oh now where is the fun in that Caffrey…I don't get any fun out of just being paid off, maybe if Burke cares enough about you he'll find you in time the last ten players didn't fare so well," the man said with a chuckle as he watched Neal put his arms around his midsection to protect his child.

"Yes let's not forget the itty bitty Burke in there. Don't look so shocked I've been watching the two of you for a long time seeing if you two were perfect to play this game. If you want to call me a name just call me Doe as in John Doe…if I give you my real name and you get free then you would have me arrested," John said smirking at the trapped ex con. "I should get going, I have things to do to get ready if your boy toy gets lucky, I can't give you all my time," he added chuckling as he walked away from the box. "I'll be back in an hour with some food can't have you starving to death on me" John remarked as he got farther away until he was gone.

* * *

Peter stared at the computer screen of the live web feed of Neal. Taking a deep breath he stood up and walked out to look at his agents before walking over to Jones' computer. "So where are those hints?" he asked hoping for something to help him find Neal. "Nothing yet I'm doing anything I can, I've even slowed the footage down and there is nothing I can see," he said seeing his boss looking at the video on his computer. "Jones I want you to compile a list of places that can have the power to run a pump like that and have the space and the privacy to do this kind of thing, I want it in an hour we're going to find Neal today," Peter said as he walked back to his office. Grabbing Diana by the arm he yanked her into his office and shut the door.

"Get the last ten case files and look to see if there are any patterns on location choices that this guy has. I want you to hurry Neal isn't the only one in danger… he's pregnant…with my child," Peter said opening the book on his desk and pulling the ultrasound picture out and handing it to his agent. Diana looked at the image for a moment before handing it back over. "We'll find them and bring them home," she said trying to comfort the other agent. "Elizabeth acted like it didn't bother her she sounded calm about it but this morning she wouldn't even speak to me I think it sunk in that I had a one night stand and that I'm having a child with someone else," Peter said sighing as he dropped into his chair and put his hand up to his mouth in thought. Diana reached over and grabbed the phone and dialed Elizabeth's number. "Hey Elizabeth… Peter is kind of freaking out… Neal was kidnapped last night," Diana said as she pulled the phone away as the other woman began to freak out.

Handing the phone over the female agent slipped out the room and left Peter to take care of it. "Don't worry hon we're going to get him back before anything serious happens to him I promise," Peter said hoping his promise would be accepted. "Peter you bring him home…he's not the only one in danger this time and you know that," Elizabeth said before hanging up. Staring at the picture of the ultrasound Peter hid it again before he left the office to get some fresh air. "Diana I'm going out call me the second you guys figure something out," he remarked going to the lobby and heading to the coffee shop.

* * *

Pacing the glass box for the tenth time Neal looked at the web camera before he started to beat his fists against the Plexiglas hoping something would give. "No…no be a good little prey and stay in there," John said coming out of the shadow and taping his finger on the window in front of Neal. "Peter is going to kill you when he finds you, you threatened me and you can try to run but no matter where you go he'll find you I know he found me," Neal said staring his captor down. "We'll see little lamb… truth is I could leave now he has seventy-two hours and fifty minutes to find you before you sleep forever…and he gets to watch every second of your death," the man said as he made a walk around the large glass cage.

"You're crazy by the end of the day Peter will have you in handcuffs and I'll be home safe…" Neal said his voice wavering as he tried to get some kind of information out of the other man. "You're unsure of that…and I have to go again but make sure to keep calm you don't want to waste all your air," John said leaving the room again. Walking around the box again Neal looked at the camera once more before sitting in the corner.

* * *

By the end of the work day Peter stood before his agents "Anyone who wishes to go home for the night may go but don't bother coming back tomorrow you won't have a job here anymore… Neal may not be an agent and he may get on a lot of nerves but he doesn't deserve to die," Peter said seeing the agents getting settled at their desks. Walking to Jones desk Peter stood there for a moment. "Any news on where they might be?" he asked worried about how many hours had passed. "That's the problem there are over a thousand places that can house that kind of box but I did a little digging on abandoned or recently rented places that dropped the number to two hundred and from there I called the power company to ask which ones have started running power that could run the lights and that air pump that drops the number to fifty. Sixteen of those are shipping warehouses and storage units. That leaves thirty-four places to search and we do not have enough men to search all of them in the time we have but we can get started," Jones said as he looked at the agents around the room.

"Call in a few other divisions tell them I will owe them favors huge favors to all of them if they come in and help," Peter said as he walked over to his other agents to see what they had. Feeling light headed from not eating Peter went to his office to eat something, pulling the link up to the webcam he watched Neal in the box before it dawned on him. "Jones!" he yelled knocking his chair over as he ran out of his office. "I want you to all stop what you're doing and call every company that deals in Plexiglas that big someone has to know who bought that much I don't care if you have to grease palms to get the information just do it," Peter ordered trying to find something to occupy his time with.

Diana walked over at put a hand on his arm. "We've got a cot set up for you in the conference room just get some rest before you make the agents cry I'll get you if we find anything," Diana said pushing her boss into the room to rest. Closing the door behind him Peter walked over to the cot and kicked his shoes off before sitting on the cot and stretched out. Thinking back to the last time he was in the conference room at night with Neal Peter felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

* * *

-Flashback-  
- Five Months Prior-

"Peter… it's like a billion degrees can't we call it a night even the air conditioner is off for the night," Neal whined fanning himself with a paper fan he had folded out of a sheet of paper. The ex con had forgone fashion and was stripped down to his undershirt since he and Peter were the only ones in the office. "It is fine in here you're just trying to get out of doing work…the faster you finish the faster you can go home," the agent remarked as he looked at the files laid out on the long table. Pouting Neal got up and stretched his arms over his head. Walking around the table as he stretched Neal groaned and rubbed his neck. "I'm tired… can't we just call it a night?" Neal asked groaning louder before pushing some papers out of the way so he could sit on the table.

Getting up from his chair Peter walked over and resisted the urge to put his hands on his hips. "Come on Neal stop goofing off and get back to work, unless you want a one way trip back to prison?" Peter asked standing in front of Neal. Shaking his head the ex con gave his trademark smirk that he used on potential marks to make them weak in the knees. "You need to relax Peter… let your hair down and just release all your tension, Elizabeth always mentions you're carrying too much tension and you to stop stressing yourself out before you give yourself a heart attack, so how about some beer I hid a couple in the crisper drawer of the fridge," Neal remarked as he got off the table and moved passed Peter and retrieved one of the beers he had hidden and brought it over to Peter and opened it for him. Taking a quick drink Neal handed the beer over and gave a small wince at the taste of the beer.

Grabbing the bottle Peter put it aside and rubbed the oncoming headache away he just wanted to finish his work and be done with the case. Of course Neal was dragging feet with the case. "If you're not going to be helpful then just go home Neal you're getting in the way and acting like a child," Peter chided as he sat back down and realized he couldn't absorb anymore information. Neal walked out of Peter's line of sight before putting his arms across Peter's shoulder's and put his chin on the top of Peter's head. "I don't want to go home… going home involves being alone tonight in bed and I'm tired of that…so I can forgo some sleep tonight to spend it with you Peter…besides you know what they say about late nights in the office… they always lead to something," Neal remarked with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes Peter sat back quickly catching Neal off guard and sending him backwards to the floor. "That's what you get for lowering your guard," he said as he spun the chair and got up to help his friend up. Smirking Neal grabbed the hand offered to him and pulled down sending Peter crashing down to the floor over him as he lay on the rough industrial carpet. Grasping the tie in front of him Neal yanked Peter down into a heated kiss.

-End Flashback-

Groaning at the memory in his head Peter rolled onto his side away from the door and forced his eyes shut in hopes to get even the slightest bit of rest. Just as he started to fall asleep Diana ran in. "We might have found Neal…" she said as she turned the harsh lights on. Bolting upright Peter struggled to pull his shoes on. "It's an old warehouse that was foreclosed on a year ago someone bought it two weeks ago and the power was turned on last night just an hour before Neal showed up at your place," Diana said as the rest of the team filed in and took the seats. Peter thought for a moment as the information was on the screen for everyone to see. "Everyone good job Jones, get the team organized and vested we're going to swarm the place and take him by surprise I want to move out in six minutes," Peter said as he went to his office and retrieved his gun.

* * *

Arriving outside the warehouse Peter looked at it nestled between two other warehouses. Feeling like someone was watching from the hundreds of windows he organized his team and sent them to all the entrances of the building. Taking point at the main entrance Peter allowed the advanced team to kick the door in and clear the place before he was allowed in when he walked in he saw the bright white and the glass box. Breaking protocol Peter rushed forward to the door of the box and unlocked it and pulled the door open. Neal was stunned for a moment before slowly getting to his feet and rushing over and throwing his arms around Peter and cried. Leading the ex con out of the building Peter walks Neal out to his car and puts him carefully in the back seat. "I'm going to take you June's it's the closest and she insists you'll be safe there," he said reaching for the car door to shut it.

"Can you stay the night? I don't want to be alone right now," Neal said softly as he began to shiver a bit. "Yeah I'll stay, June left everything the way you did when you took off so you still have some clothes there," Peter remarked before closing the car door and calling Diana over. After putting her in charge of the rest of the raid Peter gets into his car and drives Neal to the posh mansion and helps him inside to his apartment where June was waiting. Welcoming Neal back quickly June walked out of the apartment to let the younger man rest.

Making a beeline for his closet Neal changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt before walking back out to the main room. "Peter, thank you so much…" he said throwing his arms around the other man and hugging him again. Peter pulled away and kept Neal at arm's length as he looked at the younger man. "I'm glad you're alright Neal but I want you to stop this romantic notion you have of us being together. I will support you and the child but that's it," Peter said hoping to set the record straight. Neal froze and looked at Peter with wide eyes. "Peter…I-"Neal stopped himself his throat closing. "Just rest now Neal…you've been through a lot you need to get some sleep, I'll still stay the night but I'll stay on the couch," Peter said as he walked over and dropped onto the small loveseat.

"Don't force yourself to stay…I don't need you…neither of us need you… just get out!" Neal yelled grabbing the closest thing a small alarm clock and threw it at Peter only to have it hit the wall just to the right of his head. Waiting until the agent left Neal sank to his knees and cried. "Stupid hormones…"Neal sniffed as he rubbed at his eyes harshly knowing that Peter didn't want to be around him. Getting back into bed Neal buried himself under the blankets and cried again.

* * *

The days ticked by to the middle of Neal's eighth month Neal found June in his apartment one day waiting for him as he came inside from sitting outside. "Neal you can't hide in here until you give birth, you two need to talk, I know what he said but you can't mope around anymore and that's why, Peter can you come in here please?" June asked looking at the door. Neal watched his former partner walk into the apartment. "Hey… Peter…" Neal mumbled as he put his hand on his stomach and rubbed it again to calm the kicking baby down. "Jeez…you look like a hippo," the agent said seeing the ex con pout and tear up and look at June. "I'm not that big am I?" he asked moving over to the mirror and looking at himself only to start rubbing his eyes. "It's true I'm huge…" he whined turning to the side to look at his profile. "Sweetie remember you've got a baby in you so of course you're a bit bigger but nothing that you can't snap back from with some exercise," she said with a smile.

Neal looked at himself on last time before he moved away from the mirror and moved slowly toward the nearest chair. Feeling sore Neal put his hand on his lower back and rubbed. "Well I'm going to go make some tea for you Neal it will make you feel better," she said with a smile as she left the apartment leaving the men to talk. Taking a seat slowly Peter looked at his friend and sat silent for a moment.

"Neal…"

"Stop Peter…as soon as the baby is born I'm leaving the city forever I'll just be your dirty secret," Neal said as he slowly pushed himself up again to his feet. Only to stop halfway up from the seat and lower himself back down. Peter rose quickly and moved to the other man's side. "Something's wrong I'm not due for another four and a half weeks," Neal said softly as he felt the wetness seeping into the chair below him. Remembering his breathing Neal grabbed Peter's hand. "Go get June quick…" the ex con grit as he felt a contraction and slid onto the floor. Nodding Peter got to his feet and rushed to the stairs and met June at the landing and brought her into the room.

Moving to Neal's side she put her hands on Neal's face and forced him to look up at her. "Neal… you know you can't deliver normally you could bleed out before you even finish giving birth, I'm going to call your doctor, Peter keep him calm and don't let him push," June said rushing out of the apartment to make the call. "Peter…if something happens to me during this I want you to raise this child… promise me," Neal requested as another contraction hit. "You're going to be fine Neal, you're going to teach this kid every trick you know and I'm going to be so annoyed at you," Peter said softly as he gave Neal a weak smile. "Peter… I can't make it to the hospital this baby is coming now," Neal yelled out as he screamed at the strongest contraction and began to bear down hard.

Catching breathes between pushes Neal whimpered as he slowly kicked his sweatpants off as Peter got a blanket off the bed to cover him with. Feeling very lightheaded Neal laid his body on the floor and closed his eyes to try and relax. Reaching around for something to hold onto Neal felt a hand in his and saw Peter giving him a small smile just as June walked in with Neal's private doctor already dressed in her scrubs. "Hello Neal I see your little thief wants to break out just a little early," the OB said with a smile as she got down on the floor and lifted the blanket a bit. "Well… it's too late to get you to the hospital this little guy is coming right now, Burke right… well I need you to hold Neal's hands and let him squeeze," she said as she got up and washed her hands and got ready to deliver Neal's baby.

* * *

After six hours of labor Neal was covered in sweat and exhausted in his hospital bed his body still throbbing in pain despite the painkillers he was using. Peter walked into the private room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Neal, how are you feeling?" Peter asked softly as he looked at the tired con. "How do you think I feel Peter? My child is on a respirator for his weak lungs and I can't be with him until I get out of bed yet." The ex con said his voice drifting a bit. Peter moved his hand to Neal's and held it softly. Yanking his hand away Neal looked at the other man with venom "I don't want your pity and stay the hell away from me Peter…I…I…I can't lose him," Neal cried as he tried to turn away only to be stopped by a jolt of pain.

"He's going to be fine, the doctor's all said with some steroids and time he'll be out of here in a couple weeks," Peter said softly as he rubbed his thumb against Neal's hand. "Neal…Neal look at me I'm sorry for what I said to you that night you were at a vulnerable moment and I shot you down hard I didn't mean to be such an ass, that's why I want you and the baby in my life as much as possible" he added.

"Jace" Neal said turning to look at Peter again.

"What?" Peter asked confused at Neal's remark.

"His name is Jace, not the baby," Neal added as he looked away again to rest. "Alright then, I want you and Jace in my life, I want you two to move in with me and El," Peter said hoping that Neal would accept his offer. Neal turned his head and looked at the agent and shook his head. "No…we're leaving the city," the ex con replied as he sat up a bit to get more comfortable. "I'm sorry but you're not," the agent said as he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket and cuffed Neal's wrist to the side of the bed. Bolting upright Neal ignored the tearing pain in his abdomen as he tugged on the cuffs. "What the hell Peter…what are you handcuffing me for?" Neal demanded. Not answering the other man Peter looked out the window. "You cut your anklet and ran, when your name came up in the hospital records Hughes called me and said I had restrain you until the marshals can come and put a new anklet on you," the agent said being professional.

Dislocating his thumb quickly Neal slipped the cuff and put his thumb back in place as he slipped off the bed and snuck out of the room. Moving slowly until he found himself outside the NICU. Looking into the room of machines Neal dragged himself into the room and dropped himself into the rocking chair by the only baby crib in the room. "Hey there…"he said softly putting his hand carefully into the box through the opening and letting his son hold onto his finger. Peter walked carefully into the room and crouched by the rocking chair. "Neal you shouldn't be out of bed right now you need to rest some more," the agent said. "I wanted to see him before you drag me off to prison and never let me see him again… he looks like you a bit," Neal said as he pulled his hand away from the baby and sighed.

"You're not going to prison but you will be back on your anklet, I'm trying to talk Hughes into giving you enough maternity leave as any female agent. And I think he looks more like you actually, June said that you can use the crib she still has when you go home in a few days," Peter said as he got up and dragged a chair over and sat beside Neal until he became tired. "Okay back to bed before the nurse kills me for letting you leave the room," Peter said softly as he helped Neal back to his room and into bed. Excusing himself to get something to eat Peter left the room and made his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Neal sighed and looked over to the bathroom door. "You can come out now he's gone now," Neal said looking toward the window as he heard the door open and close silently. Listening to the footsteps as they approached the bed and the edge of the bed sank down. Turning his head Neal looked the man over. "I don't work for you anymore Vincent so what are you doing here?" Neal asked making a grab for the call button on his bed. Grabbing the button from the ex con Vincent yanked it out of the wall and dropped it on the bed. "You never stopped working for me… you stop working for me when I say so Neal, I'll be going now so I'll see you soon and make sure not to tell Burke about this meeting," the man said as he left the room and shut the door behind him with a snap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy Fans just wanted to say happy new year and all that to everyone hope you all enjoy chapter 3 and please review i just love your revies so much :)  
**

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks later Neal was finally released from the hospital with Jace in his arms. Getting into the waiting town car Neal juggled his son as he looked across from him. "Vincent… I told you that I'm not going with you, you can drop me off at June's and then you get out of my sight forever," Neal said looking past the other con man toward the driver and gave him June's address and sat in silence. "You can go for now… but you'll be back, no matter how much you deny it you'll always be mine Neal," Vincent said as he watched the baby fuss a bit. Neal lowered his gaze and looked at his son before looking at Vincent. "That was eight years ago when I was younger and more naïve to the real man you really are," the ex con said as the car came to a stop outside June's. Getting the door opened Neal held Jace close as he walked up toward the front door. As he was about to ring the door to be let in Neal felt Adler walk up behind him, turning around to tell him to leave he found himself a few inches apart from the other man's face.

"Yes that was eight years ago…but just remember Neal that I'm the only man who ever really loved you, does the baby's father love you?" Vincent asked playing on the insecurities he knew Neal had with Peter from watching them together. Neal looked up just as Vincent leaned in and kissed him. Shocked by the kiss Neal let his eyes slide shut and let Adler tilt his chin up to deepen the kiss they shared. Feeling his son begin to fuss Neal was shaken back to normal and pulled away from the kiss. "No, we ended it back then and I have no intention of getting back together with you ever," Neal said frightened about the latent feelings starting to bubble up in his chest as he turned away and knocked on the door. When he looked back, the back door of the town car was closing. Making his way past the maid with a hurried greeting Neal rushed upstairs and went into his apartment. Stopping short he found Peter sitting at the table waiting for him. "El told me you rejected a ride home from the hospital with me. You told her that you already had a ride home, so I stopped by to see how you two were doing seeing as you aren't really talking to me," Peter said as he got up from the table. Moving to the small crib at the foot of his bed, Neal put Jace down to rest before he walked over to Peter and stood across the room from him. "Peter… you apologized for shooting me down when I was vulnerable…but it still doesn't change the fact that you really don't want anything to do with me or Jace so once your done cooing over the baby or whatever else you came here to do you can go I'm going to go take a shower," Neal remarked as he walked past the agent and down the small hall to his bathroom to be alone with his thoughts as he turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up and looked at himself in the mirror like he had all those years ago.

-Flashback-  
- Eight years prior-

Staring at his own reflection in the mirror Neal rubbed the washcloth against his face to get rid of the tears and dirt on his face. "I said I was sorry Neal, come here…" Vincent said grabbing the washcloth and wiping Neal's face clean before leaning in and kissing Neal softly and pulling him out of the bathroom and toward the master bedroom. Breaking the kiss the younger man dropped the wash cloth on the floor. "Just apologizing isn't going to do it… I'm leaving in the morning Vincent and nothing you can do or say will make me stay," Neal said as he went into the walk in closet and began to gather his things and throw it into a duffle bag. "Where are you going to go?" Vincent asked as he stood in the doorway of the walk in closet blocking the only way out.

"I'm going to go stay with Kate…she offered earlier," Neal said as he pushed by and headed for the dresser. "No matter where you go or who you sleep with you'll always be mine Neal," Vincent said as he came up behind Neal and put his arms around him and looked at the younger man in the mirror. Neal kept his head down looking at the drawers as he pulled his clothes out. Vincent tightened his arms around Neal's waist and kissed Neal's neck.

-End of flashback-

Neal jumped when he heard a loud knock on the bathroom door. "Hey Neal are you okay in there?" Peter asked though the wooden door. Neal looked at himself once more before answering, "I'm fine; I'll be out in a little bit," Neal called as he stripped out of his clothes and got under the hot spray to clean himself of the day's dirt and grime. When he was done he shut the water off and wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out of the shower to find fresh clothes in a pile next to the sink with some fresh towels. After drying and dressing quickly Neal left a towel around his neck for his hair to drip on as he walked back into the apartment and found Peter standing there rocking a bit with Jace in his arms. "He started to cry when I got back he either needs to be fed or changed," the agent said lost on what to do. "You're pretty hopeless when it comes to kids Peter… he needs to be fed... then in a while bathed and changed," Neal said as he took his son and made his way toward the kitchen knowing the other man would follow. "I'll walk you through the steps to prepare a bottle."

Peter grabbed everything and prepared a bottle as Neal watched him. "Just so you know El threw me out temporarily. She said I need to be close to you and Jace so I'm not allowed to go back until I've spent two weeks with you two and you give her a good report on how I'm doing," Peter said handing the bottle over. Sitting at the table Neal moved Jace into the proper position to feed him and looked up at the agent. "You'll have to ask June for a room then because there is no room for you in here," Neal said as he looked down when Jace began to suckle on the bottle. Taking a seat next to Neal so they were on the same level Peter watched his family for a moment before speaking. "Neal…I'm trying to do right by you by being here for you, why are you still so mad?" the agent asked trying to get to the bottom of the problem.

"I'm still mad because you're not coming to these conclusions on your own; Elizabeth had to throw you out to get you to be here…so I'll finally accept your apology and your help when you come to it on your own. But the way you're going at it I shouldn't hold my breath," Neal said as he looked down to see Jace finish his formula. Putting the bottle on the table he held Jace for a few minutes to let it all settle before he tried to burp him. "Neal there is enough room for me in that bed and you know it, I'm not going to be bullied out of here just because you're upset about something that happened three months ago that I did apologize for saying, besides June won't let me stay in any of the other rooms she said so when I saw her earlier," Peter said as he picked up the bottle and brought it to the sink to wash.

Watching the agent for a moment Neal sat there as he put a cloth over his shoulder and burped his son. "When's the last time you ate?" Peter asked looking over his shoulder at the young con. "I think last night Jace was fussy all day today during his check up and the crash course the nurse gave me in changing diapers and everything else," Neal said softly as he put Jace in his small crib. "Why don't you relax a bit I'll make you something to eat, I talked to Diana she wants to take you and Jace clothes shopping she also said you have to bring Jace to the office and show him off," Peter said trying to make small talk. "I'll think about it, but shopping does sound nice and Jace does need clothes, as for dinner as long as it's not deviled ham then alright," he said going over to the wine selection and picking out a bottle and pouring a glass for himself.

Moving to the fridge Peter looked at the contents trying to come up with something quick and filing. Pulling out some things he started to throw something together. When the food was ready and served Peter took his seat across from Neal's and watched him as the younger picked at the food. "I can tell when something is bothering you Neal so spill what's got you so worked up?" he asked hoping to get some answers. Shaking his head Neal finished eating and polished off the wine in his glass before he brought them to the sink and washed them out and put them on the rack to dry for the night. Going into his closet Neal grabbed the small bath tub and some towels before setting everything up on the table and filling it with warm water as he turned the heat up in the apartment to keep it warm and removed Jace's clothes before putting him in the tub. Making quick work of the bath to keep Jace from disliking the bath Neal finished in record time and diapered his son before putting him in an orange onesie that Diana had found online that even Neal had to smile at. "He looks like he's got a prison jumpsuit on," Peter remarked with a chuckle as he was handed his son who looked at him like he was a stranger. Neal dumped the bath water out and cleaned up before putting Jace down for the night with one of his hundreds of pacifiers that Neal had gotten as gifts from the agents at the office along with packs of diapers from what felt like every agent in the entire building.

* * *

With Jace down for the night Neal turned the lights down and got ready for bed, after three nights of struggling to get Jace to go to sleep at the hospital Neal wanted to try get some sleep before his son woke up to be fed again. "I'm going to stay up a bit longer but you get some sleep you look like you can use it," Peter said as the other man walked to the large bed in the alcove. Nodding in agreement Neal quickly changed and crawled into bed before turning the small table lamp off as he put his head down. Pulling out some files Peter looked them over as he rubbed his eyes a bit; after deciding that trying to start anything would be futile Peter packed away his files and turned the lights off and changed his clothes into some old sweatpants and a tee shirt and crept over to the bed and found Neal sound asleep. Taking advantage of the situation and using his skills of slipping into bed late at night Peter slid into the bed beside Neal carefully so he wouldn't jostle the other occupant. Getting into a more comfortable position Peter stopped moving when Neal rolled over and into his arms. Lying still for a moment to make sure he wasn't caught Peter relaxed when Neal just nuzzled against his shoulder a bit and fell into an even deeper sleep.

Neal woke the next morning to a blaring taxi horn, sitting up in bed Neal looked around and found Peter feeding Jace quietly at the table. "I thought you were going to sleep the whole day away…did you manage to sleep well?" Peter asked as he finished feeding his son. "Yeah… it was alright…I'm going to go get dressed," Neal remarked as he tried to make sense of Peter playing dad. Walking to his closet Neal missed Mozzie's arrival by mere seconds.

"Suit…baby suit…where's Neal I have to speak with him about something really important," Mozzie said as he paced a bit. "Calm down Mozzie he's getting dressed he'll be out in a few minutes now what's got your conspiracy theory underwear in a knot?" Peter asked as he burped Jace. "I don't think I should be telling you anything that you and your little goon squad could use…" Mozzie remarked as he watched Neal come out of the back hall in casual looking sweatpants and a tee shirt. "Hey Moz… what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Neal asked with a smile which fell when he saw the look Mozzie was giving him. Realizing it was a private conversation Peter got up from the table and went downstairs with Jace in his arms.

Mozzie took a moment before speaking. "Adler's back in the city…" Mozzie said making his way to the wine selection. "You're too late Moz he's already come to see me at the hospital and he gave me a ride home yesterday," Neal said preparing himself for the fight that was about to go down. "Wait what… Neal are you insane…did you just happen to forget the fact he beat you and once threw you down a flight of stairs… which I might add caused your-" Neal shot a dark glare at his friend. "Don't…don't ever speak of that …" Neal spat as he forced the memories deep into his mind.

"Fine… but just stay away from him you know the pain he causes you; I'm going to go now be careful okay I don't want to have to bust you out of another hospital…" Mozzie said as he nodded and left the apartment and crossed paths with Peter on the stairs. Stopping the agent Mozzie looked over his shoulder for a moment before speaking. "Suit… we need to talk meet me in ten minutes I'll be at the coffee shop down the street," he said pushing his glasses up before he left.

Peter walked back into the apartment and found Neal standing outside staring at the view. "Hey…you want to talk about it?" Peter asked as he came up behind Neal their son gurgling in his arms. Turning around Neal cleared his throat a bit to allow his voice to work. "I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it right now… but it's time for you to get to work, so I… I'll see you get back tonight," Neal said as he took Jace and gave Peter an unsure kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Leaving the apartment Peter made his way to the coffee shop and found Mozzie sitting at a corner table outside. "Okay so what is so important that we're going all cloak and dagger from Neal and while I'm at it what was so important that you needed to talk to him about?" Peter asked as he took a seat at the table. "Neal's old uh boyfriend if you can call him that is back in the city and I had to warn Neal…" Mozzie said instantly getting a confused look in reply. Mozzie cleared his throat and knew he was treading on thin ice with Neal's trust but he had to tell someone. "His name is Vincent Adler and he was and most likely is still very possessive of Neal, and he has a temper… he has raised his hand to Neal on numerous occasions leaving him in varying degrees of hurt. But the last time he hit Neal it thankfully brought Neal to his senses, now suit never bring this up with Neal I'm not supposed to be telling anyone this but you have a right to know especially if Adler is already making contact," Mozzie informed as he kept an eye out for a waitress to make sure they weren't overheard.

"The last time he laid a hand on Neal was the worst not physically, but mentally for Neal. He and Adler got into an argument about Neal backing out of a job at the last minute because of the danger it posed because he had just found out he was pregnant…Adler struck Neal across the face so hard that he fell down a flight of stairs and ended up with a concussion, a broken wrist, and he miscarried his first pregnancy. Neal was three months along when it happened, he left Adler two days later because of that and Kate and I kept him at least three steps ahead of Adler until you arrested Neal here," Mozzie explained.

Peter stared at his hands for a moment before looking up. "So is that his reason for taking off when he found out he was pregnant again was because he didn't want a repeat of what happened with his other pregnancy?" the agent asked hoping to piece together some of the mystery that was Neal Caffrey. "What you're telling me is that Neal has a controlling violent ex I need to keep an eye out for that's nothing really new," he added with a sigh. "I have to go now but if you're planning on wooing Neal you might want to pick up the pace Adler is like a snake he moves quickly he's going to try and get what's his back… even Neal isn't immune to his charming ways," Mozzie said as he got up and tipped his head a bit before leaving Peter to sit and contemplate what he told him.

Getting up from the table Peter pulled out his phone and called into work telling Diana he would be working from home for the rest of the week for personal reasons. Pocketing his phone he walked back to Neal's apartment and walked inside and found Neal sitting cross legged on his bed with Jace in his lap. "I thought you were going to work?" Neal asked looking up at his baby's father. "I decided to work from home for the rest of the week," the agent said as he dropped his bag by the door and walked over to the bed and sat down behind Neal. "I wanted to spend this time with you two, I know you think I don't really care but I do," Peter said as he carefully put a hand on Neal's shoulder. Picking Jace up Neal moved to the end of the bed and put him in the crib before turning to the other man and watched him. "Would you still have slept with me if you knew I could get pregnant?" Neal asked looking right into Peter's eyes.

"I… I… yes, if I had known that I still would have slept with you, though it would have been nice to know beforehand but beggars can't be choosers I guess," Peter said earning a small smile from Neal. "You're such a romantic at least you haven't tried to feed me deviled ham yet," Neal remarked as he stretched out on his bed. Moving over the younger man Peter looked down at Neal before leaning down and kissed him softly. Closing his eyes softly Neal realized the kiss was soft and kind like how Peter was and far from the rough demand of Vincent's kisses. Breaking for air Neal opened his eyes slowly. "What was that for?" the ex con asked softly so as not to wake his son. "Just because you look like you need it," Peter said his mind still reeling about what he learned about Neal. Looking deep into Peter's eyes Neal thought for a moment. "What did Mozzie say to you…you came back only after a few minutes so you must have spoken to him …" the ex con remarked as he sat up pushing Peter back a bit so they were both sitting up and looking into each other's eyes.

Sitting there Peter thought back to what Mozzie told him and contemplated telling Neal he knew his secret. "He said nothing out of the ordinary you know conspiracy theories the usual stuff…the world doesn't always revolve around you, you know Neal," Peter said with a chuckle as they stopped when Jace began to fuss. Crawling to the end of the bed Neal leaned over the footboard and looked at his son and watched as he fell back to sleep on his own. Joining the other man Peter sat there and looked at his sleeping son with a smile. "He's so perfect, and I promise nothing will happen to you two ever," Peter promised as he took Neal's hand in his and held it tightly. Looking down at the hands Neal gave a weak smile and tightened his hand as he fell back again his bed. "So you're going to be here a whole week… this should be interesting," the ex con said trying to figure out what he wanted.

* * *

As the week progressed Neal found himself up for a second night in a row of Jace crying every time Neal put him down. Sitting in the rocking chair Neal fought to keep his eyes open. "You slept fine for days and now you're fussy and you're daddy hasn't been around… is that why your upset because of that?" Neal asked with a yawn _Peter has been away for days on that job in California and we barely get to talk on the phone… he said he would be home by today but it's almost midnight where is he?_ Neal thought as he closed his eyes and started to drift off a bit. As he slowly drifted off to sleep Neal thought he heard the apartment door open and footsteps move closer. "Peter…what took you so long?" Neal mumbled as he opened his eyes a little. "Just go to bed…you look tired my sweet Adonis," the figure said. "I love you Neal…." he added moving over and placing a kiss on Neal's lips before taking a step back.

Nodding Neal stood up as he felt Jace lifted out of his arms, moving to the bed he dropped face first into the pillow and got comfortable. It took Neal's sleep deprived brain a couple minutes to realize what had been said. Feeling a rush of adrenaline and fear Neal sat up wide awake and realized that he had fallen asleep and dreamt of his ex. Panting lightly Neal looked down and found Jace sound asleep sucking his thumb. Sighing softly Neal put his son in his crib and walked to his wine collection and looked around and grabbed the hidden bottle of whiskey that he kept hidden behind the wine bottles. Pouring a full to the brim glass he downed the glass fast and closed his eyes at the burn for a moment; forgoing the glass Neal started to chug from the bottle. "You seem really intent on getting drunk," Peter said as he dropped his bag on the floor as he closed the apartment door.

Turning around quickly Neal felt light headed and stumbled; instead of falling Neal felt a pair of warm arms around him. "Whoa… easy does it," Peter said softly as he kept his hand on Neal's back. Looking into Neal's slightly glossy eyes Peter could see something in them that he couldn't put his finger on. "It's nothing… I'm glad you're home although your week here is almost up," Neal said softly as he lowered his gaze and traced his finger on Peter's shoulder, knowing that at the end of the week Peter was going to decide on what he wanted to do about choosing who to be with. Keeping mum about Neal's remark Peter helped the younger man to bed and tucked him in under the blankets.

Walking out onto the terrace Peter shut the doors behind him and pulled his cell phone out and called his wife. "Peter… it's after midnight is something wrong with Neal or the baby?" Elizabeth asked as she sat up in bed. "No… their fine but this time that I've been away from New York for work had me thinking and I can't… it's not right, I'd be making a huge mistake if I stayed… "Peter stopped when he heard the French doors creaking. Spinning around Peter found himself looking at Neal. "I have to go El," he added before hanging up and moving toward the younger man who was clearly falling victim to the alcohol in his system. "Neal… we should talk," Peter said as he moved slowly closer.

Shaking his head Neal backed away "I already know what you're going to say to me and I don't want to hear it right now…please… just go home I want to be alone right now," Neal said softly backing away from the doorway. Hanging back for a moment Peter sighed at his choice of words "Neal I didn't mean to make it sound like that, let's just talk about this," Peter said as he walked into the apartment Peter found the apartment and crib empty. Groaning Peter made his way downstairs to look for Neal but unable to find him after searching the rest of the mansion Peter sighed loudly and deduced Neal ran away. "Where could he have gone in the dead of night and that quickly," Peter mumbled to himself as he went outside as he looked around for any signs of the other man.

* * *

"I tried to warn you Neal but you wouldn't listen before…" Vincent said as he helped Neal out of the car and passed his doorman. Neal stayed quiet until they entered the elevator. As the lift moved Neal leaned against the other man for support to keep his balance his mind still under the fuzzy control of the alcohol. When the doors of the elevator finally opened Neal felt his eyes go wide at the panoramic view of the city in front of him. Vincent smirked as he put an arm around Neal's waist and led him around the kitchen and up the sleek staircase to the second floor of the penthouse duplex to the master bedroom's sitting room. "Do you like it?" Vincent asked stopping Neal in front of a hand carved crib. Running his free hand on the edge of the crib Neal nodded as he put his son down to sleep. "It's amazing, and still within my range, that way Peter won't have anything to say," Neal mumbled a hint of anger in his voice. Wrapping his arms around Neal Vincent pulled him from the crib and showed him the sleeping area of the master bedroom. "You can take the bedroom tonight; I'll be downstairs on the terrace if you need me," Vincent said placing a soft kiss on Neal's forehead before he left.

Confused due to the alcohol in his system Neal stumbled to the bed and dropped on it as he curled up and let his mind drift between teetering on the cliff of being drunk and going over the edge and passing out. It wasn't long before he dove over the proverbial cliff and passed out on the warm blankets. Vincent watched the younger man and smirked as he walked back downstairs to the small bar he had and poured himself a drink before he walked out onto the terrace and looked at the city lights and sighed softly as he sipped his drink. "Your move Burke…we are two kings on this chessboard of life and I've just captured your queen," Vincent whispered as he finished his drink and put the wine glass on the table next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Neal walked downstairs the next morning his bed head flying everywhere as he tried to flatten it. Turning on the small landing he looked down the remaining stairs where Vincent was waiting for him. "I thought you were going to sleep the day away, how are you feeling?" The older man asked as he backed up so Neal could step off the stairs. Groaning softly at his slight hangover Neal allowed himself to be led to the dining area where brunch was waiting. "About last night Vincent I was pretty drunk when I came here… I don't want you to get the wrong idea about us getting back together," Neal said as the butler came over and served them. "Oh I figured as much, but that won't stop me from sweeping you off your feet and showing you a good time while you're here. You were right about last night, you're still within your two miles so Burke can't say anything… give it a few days think of this as a vacation in the home of the gods," Vincent said as he picked up his champagne flute filled with mimosa.

Looking around Neal sighed "I'm not due back to work for a while so I guess I can stay a few days," he remarked as he started on his breakfast as well. When they were done Vincent decided to show Neal around the large duplex penthouse. When they finished the tour Neal retreated to sitting on the floor by the large panoramic wall overlooking second avenue and forty-Ninth Street with a sketchpad on his lap as he watched the cars far below. "You look like a caged bird watching as the world goes by," Vincent commented as he sat behind Neal and put his arms around him. "If this were a cage it is a very beautiful one," Neal said softly allowing Vincent to hold him closer. Sitting in silence Neal shivered a bit at the feelings coursing through him, sliding from Vincent's arms Neal leaned against the pillar across from the other man and looked at him. "If I'm the bird in this scenario does that mean I'm not allowed to leave ever?" the ex con asked testing the waters a bit.

"You can come and go as you please as far as that anklet will let you move, I'm not keeping you prisoner, not unlike the FBI… they clipped your wings and trapped you," Vincent said softly as he moved closer to Neal so the younger man was trapped against the pillar. Feeling his breath quicken Neal put his hand out just as the other man leaned in so close that he could feel the heat radiating off the other man as their lips touched. "Excuse me sir… but there is an Agent Burke downstairs demanding to see Mister Caffrey… shall I turn him away?" the butler asked keeping stone faced that he interrupted his boss. Pulling away Vincent sighed and looked at Neal. "Send him awa-" Vincent started only to be cut off by Neal's hand on his chest. "Let him up I need to talk to him," Neal said cutting the other man off. Getting to his feet Neal cleared his throat a bit as the butler left him and Vincent alone in the living room. Walking over to Neal, Vincent grabbed his arm tightly and turned him so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Don't you dare interrupt me like that or under mind me ever again," he whispered as his butler returned with Peter in tow.

Walking into the living room Peter was taken aback by the view of the city behind Neal, watching Vincent walk off to disappear down a hallway as Peter cautiously moved forward and stood before the younger man. When they were alone Peter looked at Neal "I can understand you being upset but running back to an abusive ex?" Peter asked as he took a step forward. "I see Mozzie spilled the beans… and that was eight years ago, Vincent isn't like that anymore," Neal lied ignoring the memory of Vincent grabbing his arm a few minutes before. "That's bullshit Neal he hasn't changed he's just playing nice," Peter said as he watched Neal turn away toward the window. "He has changed he was abusive from the beginning last time, he's been nothing but supportive this time," Neal said swallowing the lump in his throat as he tried to keep the memories back. "Well then don't come crying to me when he throws you down another flight of stairs, I swear to God Neal the first sign of abuse and I will sue you for full custody of Jace and you will never see him again, you already lost one child are you going to go for two," Peter yelled the words coming out before he could stop them.

"Don't, don't you dare bring Naminé into this…" Neal said his voice as he turned around his eyes filled with tears. "I got what I deserved that day for trying to back out and telling Vincent about the baby when he was so stressed but she didn't… and you have no right to talk about her, now get out…I'll come back to the office in five months and I don't need you to pick me up and I don't want you around my son," Neal spat not bothering to wipe the tears away and glared when Peter wouldn't leave. "James!" he called as the butler came over and gave a small nod. "Show Agent Burke to the door and tell the doorman to deny him access to the building until I say otherwise," Neal ordered as he felt a pair of arms slip around him from behind.

Vincent smirked as he held Neal turning him away so he could cry without being seen. He watched as the agent was being led away and smirked again that not only was the agent leaving his home but he had also drove a wedge between himself and Neal without any provocation from the other con. "You see Neal I tried to prevent this but you let him up anyway…you'll listen to me now won't you," Vincent said softly as he stroked Neal's hair softly as he cried. "I was stupid, you were right I should have listened," Neal said softly as he slowly calmed down and was able to regain his composure. "You're not stupid you were just misguided and now you've learned a very valuable lesson about trust. Once your time with the FBI is over we can leave this city and never come back," Vincent said as he let Neal go. Nodding his head Neal made his way back to the sitting room off the master bedroom to sit and hold Jace. After a few minutes Vincent walked into the room carrying a bottle of Advil and a cup of jasmine tea. "Here, I know you get a headache when you cry and I brought you your favorite tea," Vincent said as he watched Neal take a couple pills and sip the tea. "Thanks, I think I want to be alone right now to think some things out about what I want to do when I return to work," Neal said as he put the mug of tea down and got comfortable on the small couch.

* * *

"Welcome back Neal, you're looking great you really took that weight off fast," Diana said as she rode the elevator to the twenty-first floor with Neal standing beside her. "Yeah five months off gave me a lot of free time to work out and get back to my old figure…how has things been going around here?" Neal asked fidgeting a bit. Diana smirked at the reaction. "He's missed you, though I don't know if the feeling has been mutual," she said as the elevator doors opened revealing Jones and Peter. Nodding to Jones Neal didn't make eye contact with Peter. "It's good to see you Neal we've missed you around here, we've got a few good cases lined up a couple of real head scratchers," Jones said trying to lighten the mood. "Sounds like fun, can't wait to get started on them. Oh per your request I did bring pictures of Jace to show off and Diana thanks so much for the after birth baby shower shopping trip last week. Be sure to tell Christie that Jace adores the baby gym she got him he ended up playing with it until he put himself to sleep, he also he started sitting up for longer than a few minutes, and Vincent has started to baby talk to him in French it's cute," Neal said beaming a bit.

Peter felt a pang of loneliness and jealously that another man; was raising his child but just as he was about to speak Neal's phone went off. Neal excused himself to take the call and walked in a small circle a bit as he talked before hanging up and returning. "Sorry Jace's second tooth is coming through and his teething ring just broke I'll need to pick up some extra ones on the way home tonight," Neal said with a small smile. "Enough baby talk, let's get to work," Peter said walking into the office and heading to the conference room.

Neal dropped his bag at his desk when he felt someone watching him. Looking up he saw Peter standing by the railing. Neal grabbed his sketchbook out of his desk before heading up to the conference room and took the seat farthest from Peter. Seeing the ex con keeping to himself Peter cleared his throat a bit before he started to talk about the various cases. Neal's phone began to go off and before it rung a second time Neal answered with a "I'll be down in three minutes," and hanging up. He then got up from his seat at the table and headed for the door. "Neal… where are you going we're in the middle of the meeting; what's so important?" Peter asked with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. "Coffee, with Vincent he's waiting at the café and I don't want to keep him waiting, it's not like I'm doing anything important right now other than listening to some cases," Neal said finally looking at Peter. "No, sit back down you may have gotten used to being back to your old life but it's time to get back to the working world and do as your told," Peter said as he walked toward Neal.

"I get it you're pissed I won't let you see your son but you brought it on yourself," Neal said hitting below the belt. "I will not sink to your level, now sit back down you'll be allowed to go out for coffee when we finish this meeting," Peter remarked as he went back to talking about the cases and blocking Neal from leaving the conference room. Huffing loudly Neal dropped into his seat and pulled his phone out and began to text away the keys clacking loudly. When the meeting was over Neal dashed out of the room and made his way to the café just in time to see Vincent get up from the outside table he was sitting at. "I'm so sorry I'm late Peter wouldn't let me leave until the meeting was over," Neal said as he put his arms around Vincent only to be pushed back. Vincent looked at the younger man. "I told you that when I called you were to come right away," he said grabbing Neal's arm and holding it in a tight grip. "Come home right after work, I don't want any excuses alright," Vincent said as he led Neal to an empty table and sat him down as the waiter came over with two cups of coffee.

Nursing his coffee Neal ignored the dull throb on his forearm. "You're doing it again… you're being rough;" Neal said hoping that if he brought up Vincent's behavior he would change. "Sorry, I didn't mean it… I'm just stressed right now. I have to leave the country for a few days but I promise I'll bring you something back something special," Victor said taking Neal's hand in his and rubbed it softly. Neal smiled; "I know you didn't mean it, I know how you are when you're stressed, and I shouldn't make it worse; next time I'll be on time," Neal said softly as he finished his coffee and got up from the table and began to head back to the office. As he walked down the sidewalk he heard his name being called, turning around Neal smirked when Vincent came up and put an arm around him and walks with him. When they came upon the Federal Plaza Vincent felt nervous and grabbed Neal and kissed him making sure that it took his breath away before letting go. Breaking apart Neal struggled to catch his breath as he gave a small dopey smile. "I'll miss you," Neal said softly still smiling. "Just be home on time tonight," Vincent said as he left and made his way into the crowd. Heading back inside Neal ran into Peter in the lobby and cleared his throat as they walked over to the elevator.

Getting into the elevator Neal was quickly pushed up against Peter as a group of rookie agents filed in. With all the buttons hit the elevator began to make its slow climb up the building. When the rookies got out on the sixth floor Neal moved to the other side of the car. "Why do you hate us?" Neal asked softly as he looked at the elevator floor. "I don't hate you, while it is true there are some days you can annoy me to no end but I've never hated you…ever in fact-" Peter said as he flipped a switch and killed the power to the elevator leaving him and Neal trapped bathed in a faint bluish light from the inlaid lights in the walls. "I think we need to clear the air right now in here," he added leaning against the wall. "Fine…five months ago you hurt me when you said you would take Jace away and you never tried to apologize, you don't even act like you want to apologize for that and now you're mad that Vincent is raising your son, admit it," Neal said crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the agent.

"I'm sorry, and yes I'm not just mad I'm pissed that you could be so stupid to look past what he did to you and in doing so might risk our son's life like this," Peter said as he stepped forward and boxed Neal into the corner of the car and put his hand against Neal's cheek and looked into his eyes.

"You're one to talk; you never even tried to get back in our lives. Mozzie was over a dozen times with stuff from Elizabeth, gifts, meals, wine but I didn't see anything with your name on it," Neal said as he tried to make his mind realize how close Peter was. When their lips met Neal felt the spark shoot down his spine making him grab onto Peter's shoulders as they started to make out like a pair of teens. Moaning softly Neal ignored the railing bruising his lower back. When they finally broke for air Neal felt lightheaded. "Wow…that was amazing…" he said softly as he was pulled in for another. Pulling back Neal put his head on Peter's shoulder and panted softly as he tried to catch his breath. "You can be a jerk so times but I have to admit I… do love you sometimes…" he added as he finally had enough energy to stand on his own.

Peter pulled away and straightened his suit. "Thanks…we should get back to work now," he said as he flicked the switch sending the elevator back on its journey. When they got to the office Neal walked out of the elevator in a huff his clothes still a mess as he grabbed his bag to make his way to the staircase and made his way down the stairs. On his way down the stairs Neal called for Vincent's town car and walked out of the building just as it pulled up.

* * *

Riding back to the penthouse Neal gave a wave to the doorman as he went upstairs and smiled when James told him Vincent was still out. "Alright, could you hold all calls for me and please bring me a glass of wine," Neal requested as he put a few teething toys in the refrigerator to cool them down before he headed upstairs to take Jace out of his crib and hold him. "Hey buddy… your dad is such a jerk," Neal mumbled as he rubbed Jace's back and checked on his newly emerging tooth and chuckled as he put him back into the crib. "So are you planning on letting me sleep tonight?" Neal asked getting a gurgle in response. Smiling softly Neal walked around the sitting room and looked out at the city. "You're home early, did you miss me?" Vincent asked as he walked up to Neal and kissed him.

Silently cursing the need as it coursed through his body Neal grabbed Vincent's shirt and pulled his body against the older man. Vincent broke the kiss and smirked as he looked at the other man. "You're pretty frisky… what's gotten into you today?" Vincent asked as he kissed Neal again and pulled him into the bedroom and kicked the bedroom door closed. Barely able to control himself Neal let himself be lowered on the king size bed and held down. In the back of his mind Neal felt his common sense nagging at him. Breaking the kiss Neal felt his own thoughts start to come back to him.

Vincent smirked as he held the other man down and slowly took care of Neal's suit. Moving his hand onto Vincent's chest Neal did the same. When he felt his shirt come off fully Neal winced as it rubbed against his lower back. Quick to notice the flinch Vincent pulled away. "What's wrong with your back?" he asked roughly turning Neal onto his side. "You have a bruise forming," Vincent said touching it lightly smirking when Neal pulled away slightly. "Peter got a little rough with me," Neal remarked softly. "I see…you like living here with me but you rather whore yourself out to the FBI…"Vincent growled as he grabbed Neal's arm and twisted it to the point of almost dislocating it. "Ah… it's not like that…I was mad at him and he kissed me first," Neal cried out as he was released.

"You know Neal it's your fault I do this, I don't mean to but you drive me to this with your actions. If you would just learn how to follow my rules you wouldn't be hurt so much; it's not rocket science," Vincent said as he put his arms around Neal holding him close. Lowering his head Neal nodded. "I understand...your right it's my fault…I'm sorry," Neal remarked softly as he curled into Vincent's arms. Taking advantage of the other man in a weakened state Vincent smirked and rubbed Neal's side softly to comfort him.

* * *

Neal rolled over lightly and found himself face to face with Vincent before sitting up in bed the blankets wrapped around him. "Where do you think you're going?" Vincent asked as he lay in bed with his hand still on Neal's bare back. "Bathroom, I want to shower before making a late lunch and feeding Jace so he can take a nap, if that's okay," Neal said as he started to get out of bed. Nodding Vincent moved his hand and got comfortable on the bed before climbing out and grabbing a robe to walk into the bathroom and put his arms around Neal just before he stepped into the shower making him jump a bit. "I think we should share this shower, why should you be so lucky to touch your own body alone," he said with a smirk. Neal smiled and moved to kiss Vincent when he heard Jace bawling in the next room. Grabbing his robe he threw it on and scooped Jace into his arms. "Oh sweetie… what's wrong?" Neal asked rocking the toddler softly to calm him down. "What's wrong?" Vincent asked walking to the doorway and standing there. "He's teething and he dropped his ring on the floor again," Neal said picking the toy up and talking to Jace quietly. When the baby calmed back down Neal put him in the crib. "I have to go to the market we need more diapers we only have a couple left," Neal said heading into the bedroom to dress quickly in dark pants and a button up shirt.

"Fine, here's some money and I want the change when you get back," the older man said handing Neal thirty dollars. "This isn't enough," Neal said earing him a hard slap across the face that sent him reeling. "Why do you keep questioning me? I don't mean to get violent with you Neal… but you're testing my limits with your stupidity some times," Vincent said as he pulled Neal into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Hurry back okay I have a special dinner planned," he added letting the younger man go and shooing him out of the bed room. Leaving in shock Neal made his way to the market and looked at the different diapers for a few minutes before grabbing enough for the money he had and made his way back to the building.

Heading back into the building Neal used his key to access the penthouse and sighed softly as he walked in to find Vincent waiting for him by the door. Digging through his pocket for the change Neal handed it over and made his way to the second floor to put the diapers away. Picking Jace up Neal carried him downstairs to put him in his high chair for his next meal. After looking over his selection from the fridge he found a jar, opened it and tried to feed Jace. "I know your mouth hurts but you need to eat," he said softly scooping the chilled baby food onto a rubber spoon. After the jar was empty Neal cleaned the mess on Jace's face with a smile.

Vincent watched Neal with his son and poured himself a glass of wine just as his private line rang in the study. Excusing himself he walked down the hall and shut the door behind him. As soon as he was alone Neal bit his lip in deep thought and zoning out Neal stared out the window at the cityscape and sighed. Jace gurgled and threw his toy across the table knocking the vase off the table with a loud crash making Neal jump. Getting on his hands and knees Neal started to pick up the broken pieces of the vase and held them in his hand carefully. "That's not very nice Jace," Neal said scolding the five month old as he put the broken pieces in a bowl. "Don't worry sir I'll take care of it," James said as he walked over and took the bowl from Neal and brought it to the trash. "Thank you James…James…do you think I'm stupid for staying?" he asked pouring a glass of wine. "It's not my place to say sir…if you'll excuse me I have to go finish cleaning," the man servant said as he left Neal alone.

* * *

Chewing on his lip Neal picked Jace up and smiled when the baby smiled at him. Bringing him upstairs Neal got his son's bath ready and bathed him before bringing him into the master bedroom with a book. He propped him up on his lap and started to read to him and point out pictures as he read. When he was sure Jace was tired Neal put him to bed and went back downstairs to pour himself another glass of wine. "James told me that Jace broke the vase…that was a museum piece that my contact in Paris was going to sell. You realize I'm now out fifty thousand dollars," Vincent said. "He's five months old he didn't know what he was doing…wait where are you going?" Neal called following the other man up the stairs toward the bedroom.

Fearing for his son's safety Neal grabbed the closest lamp in the den and threw it at Vincent hitting him in the back. "Stay the hell away from my son," he yelled shrinking back in fear at the look he got as Vincent advanced on him. "I'm sorry… I… I was just trying to protect Jace," Neal said softly slowly raising his arms to protect himself as he backed away making himself smaller to protect himself. "I'm sorry…" Neal cried again as Vincent started to punch him. When he was done Vincent backed away and looked at Neal's bruising face and crouched down beside him. "I'm sorry babe, come here…I'm so sorry please forgive me I never meant to go that far," he remarked pulling Neal into his arms and rubbed his back.

"Can…. can you get… get me some ice?" Neal sniffled softly his hand still against his bruised cheek. Nodding Vincent let go and left the younger man alone. Watching until he was alone the ex con got to his feet and rushed into the closet to grab his messenger bag and fill it with diapers, wipes and clothes. He then moved to the crib where he quickly scooped Jace into his arms with his blanket around him before checking the hall for danger. Neal looked at the book case that he knew was covering the doorway to the vestibule. Juggling the baby he pushed the bookcase over and slipped out the hidden door and into the stairwell. Deciding not to run down twenty-five flights of stairs Neal quickly made his way to the twenty-third floor; leaving the stairwell he made a bee line for the elevators and pressed the down button repeatedly.

Once the elevator finally arrived Neal got in and hid in the corner as he hit the lobby button and sighed as the doors finally opened to any empty lobby. Blowing through the lobby the doorman hailed him a cab silently. "Thanks…" he said keeping his eyes down as he got in. "Burke Premiere Events please here's thirty dollars if you can get me there as quickly as possible with no questions asked," Neal said handing his last few bills over as he gave the address and sat back comforting his child. Arriving at the shop Neal got out of the cab and waited for it to pull away before he broke the glass around the door handle with his elbow and unlocked the door to let himself into the shop. Keeping the lights off Neal made his way to Elizabeth's office and closed the door before turning the lights on. Sitting at the desk Neal sighed and waited to see who would find him first.

* * *

Relaxing at home watching television Elizabeth got up when the phone rang and came back after a couple minutes. "That was the security company the alarm at the shop went off a few minutes ago; so be good and don't eat the couch," Elizabeth said patting Satchmo on the head as he stretched out on the couch to watch the movie. Elizabeth left the movie on before grabbing her purse and leaving the house to go to her shop. Meeting the man from the security company Elizabeth accompanied him to her office and opened the office door and saw Neal look up looking like a deer in the headlights. "Neal…what happened?" Elizabeth asked before turning to the other man and waved him off telling him everything was fine.

Rocking Jace a bit Neal sniffled, "Peter was right…Vincent….has been abusing me again…I am stupid I make bad choices in men, going back to the same man that abused me. I deserved what I got but Jace didn't," Neal said as he flinching as Elizabeth came closer. "You are not stupid Neal and my office is no place to keep a baby so why don't you come home with me; now I don't have a lot of baby stuff but we'll get some in the morning, come on you two look tired," Elizabeth remarked walking Neal out of her shop and putting him in the car before calling her assistant to come down and wait for the glass guy to show up and replace the window. Driving back to Brooklyn she parked her car and saw Peter's next to the curb. "Please don't tell him," Neal requested as they got out of the car and made their way inside.

Opening the front door Peter looked at Neal as he was shooed into the house. Peter watched Neal sink to the floor and let his emotional walls down. Moving in Elizabeth took Jace and the diaper bag so she could keep Jace happy and left Peter to deal with Neal. Peter was never good with crying; with Elizabeth he could manage but seeing Neal so broken, he froze for a moment until he felt a small pillow hit him in the back spurring him to crouched down and put his arms around Neal. At his touch Neal start trashing like an animal until Peter let him. Neal scurried to the corner by the door and began to breathe heavy; realizing how traumatized the other man was Peter decided to approach Neal as if he were a stray animal and sat across the floor his back against the chair as he let Neal get used to him.

It only took few minutes before Neal knew he wasn't going to be struck and moved a bit closer to the living room and Peter. It took Neal ten minutes to fully calm down enough to sit next to Peter and put his head against his shoulder. "I'm so stupid…I trusted him… I should have listened to you," Neal said softly as Satchmo trotted over and put his head in Neal's lap. Peter hated being right he knew he was the stupid one for pushing Neal away in the first place and not fighting to get him back sooner. "You're not stupid at all Neal; how about something to eat you look like you could eat a stack of deviled ham sandwiches," Peter said getting a sneer and a smile from Neal "Not if I was starving to death," Neal said the smile in his voice. Peter laughed and helped Neal to his feet once Satchmo decided to let the ex con go. Walking over to where Jace was Peter smiled when he saw how much his son looked like a combination of Neal and himself than he had before. "I take it you didn't have time to grab any formula and bottles… come on I'll walk you to the store and we'll get some stuff," Peter said wanting to be supportive knowing Elizabeth would chew him out if he didn't.

"We're fine for now… Vincent was going to Paris for a week but I doubt that now since Jace broke the vase he was going to sell…that's how I got these bruises by the way… he was going to hurt Jace so I threw a lamp at him… and he beat me… when I asked for ice I ran away…" Neal said spilling out everything. "Maybe we could go and get everything in a couple days. I don't have enough money to rebuy everything," he added getting a confused look from Peter as he sat on the couch. "What about your stipend from the FBI; seven hundred a month from your maternity leave should be built up?" he remarked. Neal shook his head. "Vincent took it all, he said I was no good with money and that just because we lived in a castle in the clouds didn't mean we were rich; I barely saw a hundred dollars a month," Neal said taking Jace from Elizabeth and smiling at him as he gurgled and grabbed at the air.

Elizabeth smiled at the infant. "You were just being a good mother Neal like a lioness protecting her cub. I'm sure if he even touched Jace you would have ripped his eyes out. If it Peter had been there he would have probably shot him on the spot," she added as she glanced at Peter who agreed with a nod as he went to get a beer. Neal smiled knowing that he wasn't alone. "I just wish I had something to put Jace in for the night. I left all his carriers at home," Neal remarked as he noticed Jace falling asleep again. Peter returned with a beer and put it on the coffee table. "We could always use the laundry basket for tonight I can weight it down so he won't knock it over," he suggested sitting in the arm chair and sipping his beer. "Peter we're not putting our son in a laundry basket even if it is for one night, he's not a stray cat," Neal remarked as Elizabeth got up from the couch and left the house for a few minutes when she returned she had a bassinet with her. Neal noticed at once that it was a pale peach pink and had a flower lining. "Our neighbors had a baby two years ago and I knew she still had some of her baby stuff so she's letting us borrow it for the night," she said putting the bassinet on the coffee table so Neal could free his arms.

Putting Jace down comfortably letting him fuss a bit Neal sighed before he looked at Elizabeth and ended up yawning instead of speaking. "You're tired, and don't worry some of your stuff is still here, go get changed I'll keep an eye on him for you," Elizabeth said as she moved so she was seated in front of the coffee table. Getting up from the table Neal made his way upstairs and stripped out of his clothes and found some sweatpants and a large tee shirt that belonged to Peter and put it on before heading back down to the living room. "I'll take the couch that way if Jace wakes in the night he won't bother you," he said getting a rejection. "I'll stay here, you need some sleep Neal and I insist before you even say no," Elizabeth said shooing Neal back up the stairs to the guest room, climbing into bed Neal heard Peter's familiar footsteps walk past the room and enter the master bed room followed by Elizabeth's lighter steps. Feeling like the odd man out Neal, forced himself into a restless sleep as he rolled away from the bedroom door.

* * *

Waking from a bad dream Neal groaned in the silence of the house as he heard a muffled sound, taking a moment to realize his phone was vibrating in his pocket he pulled it out and saw he had sixteen unread text messages from Vincent. Putting his phone back Neal got out of bed and made his way to the master bedroom and knocked on the door but when he didn't get an answer he opened the door and made his way to the side of the bed and lightly shook Peter's shoulder. "Peter can I stay in here, I'm used to sleeping next to someone," he whispered only getting the covers pulled down in response allowing him to slip in. Getting in under the covers Neal kept his distance but feeling the warmth radiating off of Peter made Neal give a small smile as he started to fall asleep and roll into Peter's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Neal woke to an empty bed but seeing a note on the night stand he grabbed it and read it before rubbing his eyes. "Peter went to work, I had to run to the store be back in a while. Jace is asleep. Do not go back alone I can't stress that enough," and it was signed Elizabeth. Neal read smiling at her concern before grabbing his phone to read Vincent's texts; just as he read the last one his phone buzzed alerting him to the fact that Vincent was calling yet again. Neal ran his fingers through his hair as he had a long talk with Vincent seeing his resolve to stay away melt away. "I shouldn't…you hurt me Vincent. You were going to hurt my child…" Neal said as he made his way down stairs and found Jace awake in the bassinet and reaching into the air. Letting Jace take his finger in his hand the ex con sighed softly. "No… you're right Vincent…I'll be back before dinner," Neal said hanging the phone up and tossing it on the floor.

Picking Jace up Neal put him against his legs as he kept them pushed up against the coffee table. Playing and making faces at Jace he smiled as he tried to push any thoughts of Vincent out of his head. When Elizabeth returned from the store she found Neal laying on the couch with his son laying on top of his chest chewing on his teething ring. "Well you two look right at home," She said with a smile. "Yeah, I've been doing some thinking about some stuff like what would happen to Jace if something happened to me; it scares me to think about it but he's everything to me…" he said ruffling the sandy blonde hair on his son's head. "Neal… you're scaring me with this kind of talk are you alright, what happened while I was gone?" Elizabeth asked sitting on the edge of the coffee table. "It's nothing I was just to thinking about his future, I didn't mean to scare you sorry," Neal said plastering on a fake smile. "I'm going to go out for a while. Would you mind watching Jace while I'm gone?" he asked getting up slowly and putting Jace down as Satchmo came over and sniffed him letting out a loud snuff blowing Jace's hair and making the infant laugh.

Getting up from the couch Neal went upstairs to take a quick shower and change before leaving the house. He walked down the street toward the shops before he hailed a cab and gave the penthouse address. Arriving out front Neal looked away from the doorman as he moved into the building using his keys to get to the penthouse. Neal walked up to the front door only to have it open before he reached it. "I missed you…" Vincent said pulling Neal into a kiss only to feel him struggle a bit. "What's wrong? One night away from me and you're starting to fight me?" he asked his tone getting serious. Shaking his head Neal smiled a charming smile. "It's not that I just wasn't ready for it," Neal lied as he allowed himself to be led inside the penthouse by the other man. As soon as the door shut behind him Neal closed his eyes to accept his fate and opened them back up and plastered his charming smile back on and allowed himself to be led into the living room.

* * *

After two hours Elizabeth began to get worried about Neal. "It's okay sweetie shhh don't cry," Elizabeth said as she picked Jace up and tried to comfort him. Grabbing the phone she dialed Peter's number and waited for him to pick up, when he did she juggled Jace to her hip. "Peter… Neal left two hours ago and I'm starting to worry; you don't think he went back do you?" Elizabeth asked. Peter groaned over the phone and sat back in his chair. "I'll check his anklet but it was his choice, but how are you doing?" Peter asked "I'm as fine as can be, Jace is teething and even with his ring it's not enough I guess," she said rocking from side to side.

"Let me call you back hon, I'm going to find out what the hell is going on in his head," Peter said before hanging up and turning to his computer and pulling up Neal's information and saw it was at the penthouse "Neal…what the hell are you doing? Adler you bastard what did you do to him?" Peter asked softly as he tried to bury himself in his work_. If Neal wants to run to him then fine we gave him the option of staying with us… he can make all the stupid mistakes he wants he made his bed he can lie in it_, Peter thought as he got up from his chair and grabbed his car keys to leave the office. On his way toward Long Island Peter thought back to the night before with Neal on the floor and sighed as he turned the car around and headed up town. Getting to the penthouse Peter flashed his badge and forced the doorman to let him in and into the elevator. Going up to the familiar floor Peter got out of the elevator and knocked on the door. He had to bite his tongue to keep from making any noise when he saw Neal open the front door with more injuries to his face and a goofy smile. Right away Peter knew Neal was stoned on pain killers, "Neal jeez you look like hell; what happened and what are you doing here?" Peter asked keeping his voice down.

Grabbing onto Peter Neal laughed as he pulled him into the apartment. "Vincent left; he said that he was going somewhere but I forgot where. It's so good to see you again Peter…"Neal said tripping and ending up on the floor laughing. Helping the other man to his feet Peter moved Neal far from everything and dropped him on the couch. Knowing that Neal was an open book when he was drugged; Peter sat down beside him. "Neal why did you come back here, you know he abuses you," Peter said letting the younger man move into his arms. "Forget about him…"the ex-con mumbled as he started to kiss Peter's neck and move into the agent's lap.

Pushing Neal back and holding onto his shoulders Peter looked into his blown out eyes. "Tell me why you came back here and abandoned Jace," Peter demanded hoping to get some information out of Neal. "I didn't… didn't abandon him…I left to save him and you," Neal mumbled as he closed his eyes and started to drift because of the drugs. Seeing that Neal was drifting Peter knew he was running out of time. "Hey… Neal what were you saving us from? Is it Adler? Did he threaten you?" Peter asked, giving the younger man a light shake only to get a small groan of annoyance in response. "Come on Neal Jace needs you, you can't stay" Peter said trying to keep Neal lucid enough to talk though he could tell it was a losing battle. Letting Neal lay on the couch Peter slowly got up and pulled a business card and scribbled a small note for Neal when he came down from his high and could make reasonable choices. Slipping the card into Neal's pocket Peter got up from the couch and leaned down over the younger man. "Please make the right choice," he whispered leaving the penthouse and heading home.

Entering his home he found Elizabeth sitting on the couch with Jace in her arms he had finally calmed down. "I tried, he said something about saving me and Jace it was hard to tell what he was talking about he was pretty stoned on pain killers and I had to leave him behind for now he was so out of it, when he's back to normal I'll talk to him," Peter said as he walked over and picked Jace up into his arms. "Maybe you should try talking to him El you can usually get through his thick skull," he said looking into the bright blue eyes of his son.

* * *

Peter was starting to get worried after two weeks of no word from Neal that when he walked into work early on Friday morning and saw Neal sitting at his desk doing his paperwork he hurried to ask. "Neal… I haven't heard a thing from you for two weeks are you alright?" Peter asked looking Neal over for fresh bruises. "Yeah I'm fine, I just felt under the weather the last week but I'm much better now," Neal said with a smile as he watched Peter walk to his office. As soon as he was alone Neal bolted from his desk and into the bathroom running for the farthest stall to empty his stomach for the second time that morning. Leaving the bathroom and walked over to Diana and covered his mouth at the smell of the cheap coffee before pulling the agent away from the kitchenette and down the back hall out of ear shot. "I need you to do me a favor please…could you go and get me something?" Neal asked handing a folded piece of paper to the agent. Opening the paper Diana looked at it for a moment before back at the ex con. "Neal… this is a pregnancy test, are you sure?" she asked getting a nod in response.

"Alright I'll be back in ten minutes just wait at your desk," she said heading for the elevator. Walking back to his desk Neal sat down and tapped his foot impatiently until Diana returned. Dashing from his desk Neal grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom and read the directions on the back of the box while Diana stood guard coming up with excuses why other agents couldn't use the restroom at that time. After taking the test Neal waited the five minutes for the results but when they were revealed Neal went to the door and practically dragged Diana in to give him the news. Diana looked at the results for a moment before looking to the ex con. "Pregnant," she said softly watching the CI slide down the wall until he was sitting on the cold stone floor. "It's his isn't it?" she asked going over and crouching down beside Neal she looked at the younger man. "Please don't tell Peter…he doesn't need to know," Neal said getting up from the floor and throwing the test away on his way back to his desk.

Staying quiet most of the day Neal tried to limit his food intake to keep from being sick too often. Peter walked out of his office and stopped at Neal's desk. "Come on we got an interview to do uptown, there was a theft of some expensive artwork," he said waiting for Neal to get up. After leaving the safety of his desk Neal followed Peter and got into the car with him. "So how am I going to help solve a theft; I'm not Sherlock Holmes you know," Neal said as they drove to the heist location and went inside. Right away Neal was taken aback by the coppery smell of blood and antiseptic. Gagging slightly Neal held it in as they walked by the security guard who was being treated by the medics. "The guard took a bullet to the shoulder but he'll be fine, whoever it was took two small but expensive paintings that were going to auction in three days," Peter said as he led Neal up the spiral stairs to the second floor. Neal felt light headed from the sudden spiraling movement, reaching out Neal grabbed the agent's arm as he started to go down. Moving fast Peter caught Neal before he hit the floor. "Whoa, Neal… you okay?" he asked taping Neal lightly on the cheek.

Opening his eyes slowly Neal felt Peter help him sit up. "Sorry I felt a little light headed, I just need to sit for a few minutes," he said pushing himself towards the wall. "I think we should still have you checked out by the medics, people just don't faint," Peter said as he got up and called for one of the paramedics to come to the second floor and check Neal out. "I'm fine Peter let's just get this over with," the ex con said as he started to get up only to be pushed back down as the medic came over and started to check him over listening to Peter list the symptoms he noticed. After a couple minutes the medic cleared Neal making an offhand joke that it sounded like Neal was pregnant.

Catching the joke Peter looked at Neal who avoided looking the other man in the eye as he got off the floor and made his way to where the paintings used to hang in the small gallery. "Neal… is he right are you?" Peter asked getting the silent treatment as Neal looked around for some kind of clue to find out who stole the paintings and got out without being seen. "Neal talk to me, are you pregnant with Vincent Adler's child?" He asked grabbing the younger man forcing him to look at him. "Yes…" Neal whispered so softly that Peter had to strain to hear him. "Neal… I know you don't want to hear this but you cannot go back to that penthouse tonight it's not safe for you and you know that," Peter said holding Neal's upper arms and looking into his eyes.

"I know that Peter I'm not stupid but I can't leave him… and don't think it's because I love him, I know he's dangerous but as long as I stay with him everything will be alright," Neal said as he tried to pull away only to have Peter hold him tighter. "If you go back to him Neal you'll be putting yourself and that child in danger not to mention Jace, do you really think that the abuse will stop with you once that child is born," Peter said feeling the younger man begin to shake.

Shaking harder at the thoughts going thoughts going through his head Neal gripped Peter's jacket in a vice like grip and put his head against his shoulder. Pulling Neal away from him Peter led him back to his car. "Let's head back to the office," the agent remarked as he drove back in silence, pulling into the parking garage where Peter turned the car off before he turned to look at Neal. Peter seeing how vulnerable Neal looked pulled the younger man into a deep kiss. Afterwards Neal grabbed onto Peter's collar and pulled him deeper into the kiss unaware that they were being watched and videotaped by a PI that Vincent had hired to follow Neal. Finally breaking for air Neal sat back and sighed. "You know you're ruining me for other people," Neal purred as he leaned in for another kiss and was met with vigor. Realizing they had to get back to work Peter broke the kiss and looked at Neal. "Before we go back tell me please what does Adler have over you?" Peter asked taking Neal's hand in his and rubbed it with his thumb.

Thinking for a moment Neal chewed on his bottom lip before looking into the other man's eyes. "When I ran away to Elizabeth's shop I had a plan that if I had to I would leave Jace with you where it was safe…but before I could talk to you he called me and told me that if I didn't come by the end of the day he would make me pay. When I got there he warned me if I ever left him again he would kill you and Jace and force me to watch it on tape over and over again," Neal said softly tears welling in his eyes. Feeling anger well inside him Peter kept up his mask and pulled Neal into an embrace where Neal cried out his anger and sorrow for the situation he was currently in. Once he was cried out the agent finally let his CI go and waited for him to regain his composure before they went back to the office. After writing up their reports Peter kept an eye on Neal as he worked and watched the clock.

When the work day ended Peter walked to Neal's desk. "How about dinner tonight my place, Jace misses you I can tell…"Peter said getting a smile back. Walking to the elevator with the younger man they rode down together with a few other agents chatting about what they were going to do that weekend. Driving through the city traffic and getting home just as dinner came out of the oven Neal made a beeline for the playpen and picked Jace up and held him kissing his head repeatedly. Holding the baby through dinner Neal felt happier than he had in in weeks. With dinner over Neal was talking to Jace when his cell phone began to go off. Neal answered and heard Vincent on the other end before he could get a greeting out. "No… I'm at Peter's having dinner and spending some… no…I can get home on my own… yes… yes I'll be home soon…I… I… love you too… no I mean it," Neal putting a fake smile into his voice. Hanging up Neal put his phone away and lowered his eyes in shame when he saw Peter and Elizabeth looking at him. "I…have to go now, thank you for dinner it was wonderful," he said politely as he held onto Jace a little tighter and kissed his head.

"You don't have to go Neal…stay here; if you don't go back then he can't hurt you," Peter said putting a hand on Neal's arm. "It's okay Peter, I'll see you on Monday," the ex con said as he handed their son over and grabbed his bag and left the house and worked on finding a cab to take him back to the city.

* * *

Getting back to the city later than he planned Neal went up to the penthouse after letting himself in he made sure to be as quiet as a mouse as he slipped his shoes off and made his way to the master bedroom to change. Reaching the second floor Neal came face to face with Vincent. "Sorry I'm late getting home…" Neal said lowering his head as he was pulled into a rough harsh kiss. Pulling away from the kiss Neal heard traffic noises coming from a small speaker and looking at Vincent's phone he saw a very grainy video of him and Peter making out. Whipping his head up to look at his boyfriend Neal didn't get a word past his lips when he felt a fist strike him in the cheek sending him to the floor with such force he actually slid across the carpet giving himself rug burn through his shirt.

Backing up quickly Neal made sure he was a safe distance away and got to his feet slowly. "Vincent wait…I'm pregnant… it's yours," Neal cried hoping to quell the anger in the other man as he came closer. "Bullshit, how do I know that's not a lie?" Vincent asked as he wrapped his hand around Neal's left wrist. "It's the truth… I promise," Neal replied. Giving a deceiving smile Vincent twisted his hand with enough force and speed to snap the bones in Neal's wrist. Howling in pain Neal pulled his injured arm against his chest to avoid hitting it against anything. "Cheat on me again or even think of leaving me and next time it will be your neck," Vincent warned as we walked away leaving Neal to struggle with the growing darkness of unconsciousness as he collapsed onto the couch by sheer luck and passed out.

Waking up the next morning Neal groaned in pain and sat up slowly and tried to move his hand only to find he couldn't and that it was wrapped in a fresh cast and that his eye was pretty close to being swollen totally shut. Ignoring his traitorous stomach Neal rushed downstairs and found James cleaning the kitchen. "Mister Adler left for Paris last night he had me call a doctor for you to fix your wrist while you were unconscious, he also gave me a message that he strongly suggests you behave while he's gone for the next two days and any contact with your son must be done here without the agent," James said as he went back to cleaning. Nodding lightly Neal made his way to the living room and collapsed onto the couch and stared out at the city skyline and rubbed his stomach to calm it down. Waiting until he heard James leave the kitchen Neal got up and grabbed some ice and placed it against his broken cheek and winced. _If I tell Peter he'll just judge me again for coming back…now I can never leave him…_ Neal thought as he went upstairs and locked himself in the master bedroom.

* * *

By noon Monday Peter was beginning to worry that Neal hadn't come in and he wasn't picking up his cell phone. Checking Neal's anklet he found that Neal was still at the penthouse and he hadn't moved all weekend. "Diana I need you to go visit Neal and if there is any sign of abuse; you get him out of there," Peter said as he spoke to his most trusted agent alone. Understanding how this was affecting Peter, Diana rushed out and made her way to Neal's location and got to the pent house door and knocked. When the door opened James looked at the female agent. "I'm sorry ma'am but Mister Adler is in Paris until tonight and Mister Caffrey isn't home right now you just missed him," James said before shutting the door in Diana's face. Taken aback by having the door slammed in her face Diana knew that something wasn't right. Pulling her gun out she knocked again and pointed it at James when he opened the door again. "How about we try this again, you let me in and I take a look around," she said pushing past the man and heading into the penthouse. "Neal… Neal I know you're in here!" Diana called as she started to search of the first floor finding it empty. Moving to the second floor she found the master bedroom door locked, kicking the door in she found Neal in bed.

Rushing to the ex con's side she felt for a pulse and found a sluggish one. "Damn it Neal, wake up come on… Neal, open your eyes…" Diana said slapping Neal's cheek until he opened his eyes a bit. Pulling her phone out Diana called for an ambulance before dialing Peter's number "Boss… it's not good, by the time you get here the ambulance would have arrived so wait there I'll call you from the hospital," she said as the paramedics arrived and pushed her back to get Neal out of bed. Looking around the paramedics found an empty bottle on the floor. "We have to hurry possible overdose," one of them yelled pocketing the empty bottle and putting Neal on a stretcher and getting him out of the penthouse as fast as possible. Following close behind Diana filled the paramedics in on as much as she knew about Neal's medical history even his pregnancy as they got into the ambulance and sped towards the hospital.

Peter pulled up Neal's tracking information while waiting for them to arrive at the hospital and left soon afterwards. As soon as he arrived the hospitals he waited for Diana located him. "He's in the emergency room they're pumping his stomach before they do anything else. I should also let you know that he does have a broken wrist that has already been taken care of as well as a broken cheekbone. An hour later a doctor in scrubs finally approached Peter and Diana sighing. "Mr. Caffrey will be is going to be fine, When he came in he was dehydrated and barely lucid, with the pregnancy being in such an early stage we managed to contact his OB and she said that we should keep him overnight for observation and start him on a heavy dose of prenatal vitamins to counteract any damage he may have caused already," he said leading Peter down the hall to where Neal was sitting up in bed.

As soon as Neal saw Peter walk in he lowered his eyes and started to cry. Walking over to the bed Peter sat on the edge and took Neal in his arms. "Hey… you really had us scared earlier, don't you ever do that again… please I can't bear the thought of losing you. You don't have to worry you will never have to see him again," he said into Neal's ear.

"No, I have to go back to him," Neal argued.

"No…I am never letting you near that man again Neal and he never needs to be near you again," Peter promised as Diana started making calls for a protection detail.

Staying by Neal side for the rest of the day Peter never took his eyes off of the younger man. By dinner time Neal had been moved to a private room for overnight observation. When they were alone again Neal got comfortable on the scratchy bed. "Peter… I know you want to know why I did it but right now I can't talk about it," Neal said softly giving the weakest of smiles.

-Flashback Earlier Monday Morning-

Neal woke early with his arm still throbbing from Friday night and walked into the en-suite bathroom where he looked at his reflection and sighed. "If I stay I'll be miserable the rest of my life…if I leave my life won't be much longer Vincent would kill me," Neal said softly as he pulled open the medicine cabinet and grabbed his toothbrush. "Jace is already in a good home with Peter and Elizabeth…it's a good life for him a safe one…" Neal said to himself as he stopped and looked at his reflection and reached into the cabinet and grabbed the refills for Vincent's razors. Trying to juggle the blade in his left hand with the cast on he sighed and dropped the blade into the sink and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills he had from when Jace was first born.

Grabbing a glass and filling it up he opened the bottle and poured a small amount into his mouth before grabbing the glass and gulping the pills down with a swig of water before repeating the process until the bottle was empty. Grabbing a bottle of prescription painkillers the doctor gave him also, Neal downed them and some mild sedatives Vincent had for him as well and made his way to the bedroom his head already feeling a tiny bit hazy. Crawling into bed Neal grabbed his cell phone and typed up a short email to Mozzie for him to give to Jace when he was old enough. Sending the email the ex con dropped his phone and felt his mind growing darker. "I'm sorry… I didn't get to watch you grow up…" he mumbled his eyes slipping shut.

As he felt he was falling deeper into the darkness Neal could hear a muffled voice yelling something at him and hitting him. He didn't want to wake up, waking up meant being in pain and fearing every choice he made. Mumbling incoherently Neal finally recognized the voice as Peter's right hand agent in his mind he was yelling at Diana to go away and let him die with some of his pride and dignity left but he knew she would drag his soul back from the underworld is she could so fighting her was a losing battle already.

-End Flashback-

Peter didn't disturb Neal when he became lost in his thoughts until it became too quiet for the agent. "Neal…hey… earth to Neal…I'm going to get some coffee you want some juice?" Peter asked. "Sure, white or regular grape juice please," Neal asked hoping to have anything that resembled wine even. Nodding Peter got up and waved to agents into the room. "Alright I'll be right back but these two men will watch out for you. This is Patterson and Ross and for the rest of your delicate condition they will be your FBI sanctioned bodyguards/stalkers. When you're not at work these two men are going to be watching out for you and Jace. June called while you were still out of it and she said you could move back as soon as you want. Diana and Jones got everything from the penthouse that belonged to you and brought it over to her place," Peter added as he left the room so Neal could get a bit of rest without worrying.

Looking at the two agents Neal sighed and leaned back against the starchy pillows his cast resting across his lap as he tried to get comfortable around the new agents. Neal could read them like a book they were the type of agent Neal disliked; they were ass kissers and wouldn't be easily swayed to look the other way which meant Peter really thought the protection detail through. "So you two like art at all?" Neal asked trying to get a response out the two agents dressed in identical black suits. After getting no response Neal sighed "It's like Buckingham palace all over again," he mumbled scooting down and getting comfortable.

Peter came back to the room and dismissed the agents before he sat on the edge of the bed and put the bottle of grape juice on the bedside table. "I'm scared Peter…he's not going to take this well and he'll come for me," Neal said softly as he tried not to cry. "I'm going to protect you, Jace and your unborn child," Peter promised. Neal gave a weak smile and put his hands over his stomach. "I wonder if I should even keep it… will I love it as much as I love Jace. Not to mention the drugs I took do you think that did any harm?" Neal asked his mind racing with thoughts. "Neal, calm down why don't we just relax and talk about this later once you've been released…" Peter said calmly.

* * *

The next morning the resident psychiatrist walked into Neal's room and introduced himself "Good morning Neal I'm Dr. Rich Prentiss, I'm the head of the psychiatric department and I wanted to talk to you for a little while this morning. Now according to your file you consumed a deadly amount of pills, can I ask why you would do such a thing?" the doctor asked. Neal looked at the doctor before looking away. "I don't want to talk about it…I just want to go home and spend time with my son… I miss him," the ex con said sitting up in bed looking at the doctor.

"Well Neal you can't leave here until we talk and I deem that you aren't a danger to yourself or your child," Rich said. Neal gave the man a deadly glare. "I would never hurt my son, I love him. I did this to protect him," Neal screamed at the doctor which brought Peter at once into the room and over to his side. Peter put his arms around Neal and looked at the young doctor. "Agent Burke…I explained this to you already, he has to talk about this before he can be released otherwise I will have to suggest a longer stay in the psychiatric ward until he talks with someone and gets some help," Prentiss said writing some notes down in Neal's file.

Peter looked at Neal and gave him a small smile. "Neal I know you don't like to talk about stuff but the sooner you talk about all of it the sooner you can be home with Jace," he said stay close as Neal looked at his lap as he talked and answered the generic questions he was given. When they were finally finished the psychiatrist took a few more notes. "Well seeing the situation you've been dealing with Mr. Caffrey I can understand what was going through your mind, I'm going to recommend you for release but I strongly suggest you see a therapist for at least six months to a year. I don't want to see your name come across my desk again alright. Agent Burke… nice meeting you also," the doctor said leaving the two to get ready to leave.

Neal waited until Peter had all the paperwork finished and walked out of the hospital with him. "Do I really have to go talk to someone about all of this Peter?" Neal asked getting into the car. "Yes, but I'll only force you to go for six months. Also I'm going to ask Hughes to give you some time off for a couple weeks," Peter said as they drove toward June's. When they arrived Peter walked upstairs with Neal and went into the apartment with him. Neal smiled at the view. "I've been thinking Peter this apartment isn't going to be big enough for me to raise two children by myself," he remarked walking around and looking at the apartment that used to be so big and was now looking too small. "Who said you would be by yourself…I'm going to do the right thing Neal and be here for you and Jace if you'll have me," Peter remarked getting a smile from Neal as he walked over and kissed Peter.

"You realize if I wasn't so edgy with my stomach I would take you right now," Neal remarked getting a chuckle from Peter. "I take it they gave you something before we left didn't they?" he asked getting a nod in response. "Why don't you relax and I'll call El and have her bring Jace over. I'll also start making plans to move in and don't worry we have months to find a new place we really don't have to rush at all," Peter remarked kissing Neal's forehead and sending him to bed to rest for a while. "You spoil me you know," Neal replied climbing onto his bed. "I know… and we'll make this work… I just know it," the agent said as he pulled his phone out and began to make calls. When he was finished he looked over at the bed and saw Neal had fallen asleep. Making sure Neal was tucked in Peter groaned and rubbed the back of his neck a bit as he thought about his future with Neal and Jace and the new baby _I can do this, two kids…and Neal… who is like a kid sometimes but since Jace was born he's matured a lot on some things, maybe if I hadn't been such a jerk earlier I could have been there for him and Adler would have never hurt him. But that's in the past, now I've got to do what I should have done from the beginning…_ Peter thought as he sat and waited for either Neal to wake from his nap or for Elizabeth to arrive with their son.

When Elizabeth arrived with Jace Peter put him in his crib and walked onto the terrace with Elizabeth. "El… can we talk about something for a few minutes? I've been thinking and…" Elizabeth held her hand up and smiled "You want to do what's right don't you; you also want to move in with Neal and get married," Elizabeth said reading her husband like a book. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked with a sheepish smile. "Pretty much and you really can't hide it anymore. I agree you should step up and do what's right for your family…and I approve as long as I can be the cool aunt who spoils your kids rotten," She said with a smile. "You know that you already are, I think Neal would love the idea of having you being a part of the family to dump the kids on when we need alone time," Peter said with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Walking into the office on an extremely cold morning Peter and Neal were chatting about the current case. As he nursed his cup of tea Neal looked up at the clock. "Remember we have the first ultrasound at noon today and you promised to take me," Neal reminded sipping his tea as he sat down at his desk for once feeling less sick since June told him about motion sickness bands for his wrists. "I know… I know you reminded me six times already this morning," Peter said as he left Neal's side and headed for his office. Diana walked over and parked herself on the edge on Neal's desk and smirked. "So it's the first ultrasound of the new baby; are you nervous?" she asked with a smile. "Petrified really, I was wondering if maybe I should terminate, but then again Peter is being so supportive. I know he's not the father but he could be a great one," the ex con said looking down. "I sound like a horrible person using an unborn child to make Peter stay with me," he added.

"You're not a horrible person Neal you're just a little scared is all and that's understandable given everything that happened to you and that Adler is out in the world somewhere. But as long as you have Peter everything will be okay. Remember you're not forcing him to stay with you he made that choice himself and he's doing everything to make you happy," Diana said with a smile as she put her hand on Neal's to comfort him. Smirking Neal grabbed his tea and sipped it as he started to look over some files. "I wish I could still work on the exciting cases with you guys not be tied to my desk," he remarked with a sigh. Diana gave a small laugh as she walked back to her desk and sat down. Killing time until it was time to go Neal grabbed his coat as he took an early lunch with Peter and left the office with him. As they left the two agents assigned to protect Neal flanked them as they left the building and walked them to Peter's car. Peter smirked at Neal's huff of annoyance. "It took a lot of ass kissing to get the agency to approve the protection for you and Jace so deal with it," Peter remarked helping Neal into the car and waving the men off.

Driving to the doctor's office Neal fidgeted and wrung his hands a bit as Peter parked and walked up to the small waiting room that was empty. "Would you calm down, you did this before with Jace," Peter said grabbing Neal's arm and stopping him, standing up he looked into Neal's eyes and smiled. When the nurse came into the waiting room she led Neal and Peter into the exam room. Getting onto the table Neal shivered a bit as the doctor came in. Lying back Neal lifted his shirt as the doctor put the gel on his stomach and started the ultrasound machine. Slowly scanning she smiled and turned the volume on. "There's the heart beat… it sounds strong, hang on a second…"

Neal sat up in worry. "Oh…that explains everything now…there is heart beat number two… it looks like twins," the doctor said with a smile. Neal bolted fully upright. "Twins… you're joking right I can't be carrying twins oh God I'm going to look like a cow," Neal remarked as he started to freak out. Peter cleared his throat as he tried not to laugh and sat beside Neal and took his hand in his. "Now we can't tell the sex this early but we do have to talk Neal when we finish here," the doctor said as she handed Neal some tissues to clean the gel off.

* * *

Going into the private office Neal sat down and gripped Peter's hand so tight his fingernails began to cut his skin. Peter kept his face emotionless as he allowed Neal to get his pain out. "Now Neal the last time you were here for your first child I told you about how your pregnancies are twice as risky as a woman's and now that you're having twins that risk has grown. I want you to follow these new rules along with the usual ones to avoid drinking and smoking. Now I know you won't like to hear this but as of this very moment I want you to remove yourself from all stress in your life. I want you at a desk at all times at work with no more field work. You are not allowed to lift anything heavier than a pint of ice cream for now. I really cannot stress this one enough with women this isn't one I usually tell them but for the next nine months I want you to abstain from any sex! I usually I tell them just no rough sex but you have to avoid all sex unless you want to miscarry. The next eleven weeks you have to be extra careful for the pregnancy to take hold," she said handing Neal some pamphlets on twin pregnancies. Taking the pamphlets Neal just nodded still in shock.

Taking the moment of silence to ask a question Peter cleared his throat. "In the exam room you said something about Neal's pregnancy, that twins explained something could you elaborate please?" Peter asked his hand still being clenched in Neal's. "Right, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about… when Neal came in a couple weeks ago to have the in-office pregnancy test I noticed his estrogen levels were much higher than the first time around. I thought it was a fluke until now. Twins are very common when women are taking fertility treatments before trying… I consulted a couple fertility specialists and according to your levels you must have been taking fertility treatments for at least five months before you became pregnant," she said.

Peter was sure he heard the train of thought in Neal's head come to a crashing halt. "I never took any kind of fertility treatments!" Neal yelled finally coming back from his shock. Keeping his mouth shut Peter knew that with Neal freaking out it was best to keep quiet and just let him get through it. Realizing nothing more could really be said Peter decided it was time to leave and got up with Neal and said their goodbyes. "Peter can we just go home I don't feel like going back to work right now, I kind of just want to lie down," Neal said softly as he walked out to the car with the agent.

Nodding Peter drove back to June's in silence and walked up to the apartment with Neal and let him change before getting into bed while he went back downstairs to have some coffee with June and spend some time with Jace before going back to work. Picking Jace up from the floor Peter sat him on his lap. "Are you being a good boy today?" he asked as Jace laughed a bit. "He has been a little angel all morning, so how was the first ultrasound? Neal seemed a little out of it when he came home," June said as she put the coffee cups down on the table. "He found out he's having twins and he's in shock right now. Would you mind keeping an eye on him when I go back to work? He wants to stay home right now and with his attempt I don't want to leave him alone," Peter said as he put Jace down on the floor and grabbed his coffee and sipped it as he watched Jace rock on the floor as he tried to crawl.

"You know he's going to be crawling like a little speed demon soon, you two might want to baby proof the apartment soon," June said with a smile as Jace continued to rock toward the middle of the room. "Neal and I were actually talking about that; the apartment already is getting crowded now with Jace turning a year old in a few months and with the twins on the way. We're going to need to look for a bigger place. We were going to look anyway but now we have to," Peter remarked keep a hawk's gaze on his son. "I know Neal has his heart set on a nice place but I can't afford a place in the city especially one that's big enough for three kids and boyfriend who just loves the finer things in life," Peter said finishing his coffee and putting the cup down and getting up from the couch. "I better get back to work, I'll try to be home on time," he added as he picked Jace up and gave him a kiss before handing him to June and heading back to work.

* * *

Lying in bed Neal sighed and started to look over the pamphlets over as he put a hand on his still flat stomach and thought about having twins and how it was going to change his and Peter's lives. "What are we going to do? There isn't enough room for all of us here," Neal said softly to himself with a small sigh. Falling into a restless sleep Neal slept the day away and when he woke up he was pleased to see Peter walking into the apartment carrying some shopping bags. "You look well rested; I take it you got some sleep that's good. I'm going to make some dinner for us before I get Jace up; he's taking a nap right now," Peter said as he placed the bags down and went over to gently kiss Neal. Feeling the kiss being returned with little passion Peter pulled away and put his arms around Neal. "Neal… what's wrong?" Peter asked. Shaking his head Neal pulled away and walks toward the French doors to the terrace. "Neal… don't do this the therapist said you have to talk it out you can't bottle everything inside," Peter said as he walked over to put his arms back around the younger man and holding him close. "I'm just unhappy, and I can't get rid of the fear that when Vincent finds out I left him he'll come after you," he said softly as Peter rubbed his back. Holding Neal close Peter smirked. "I am never going to let you go back to him and if he comes near you or Jace I'll kill him. Don't you know by now that you two are the most important people in my life? I've told you that before Neal," Peter said trying to get a positive reaction out of Neal.

"No! He's a man who thinks of life as a game and he always thinks things out ten moves ahead of everything I could think of which means no matter what I do or where I run he will win," Neal said sighing loudly. "I love you and Jace, but I wish that Diana hadn't found me in time," Neal admitted looking down knowing how disappointed Peter was going to be. Holding in his disappointment Peter knew he had to tread lightly. "Neal… you don't mean that, you don't want Jace to grow up not knowing you. Who else is going to teach him all your tricks of the trade," Peter said worried about Neal's mental health. Peter helped Neal to sit down on the terrace floor with his arms around him Neal was able to rest his head against Peter's chest. Once situated Peter pulled out his pocket knife and opened it before placing it in Neal's hand. "If you want to end it all then just go ahead and do it, just know I'll be right behind you," he said hoping to snap Neal out of his funk. "You can't… Jace needs you…" Neal cried throwing the knife aside and looking at Peter. "And me too…I see what you're doing…you're tricking me," Neal said as he curled up in Peter's arms. "Can we just sit here for a while?" he asked closing his eyes.

* * *

Returning home from Europe after being delayed by a tip off to Interpol which kept him on the run for a month Vincent unlocked the front door to the penthouse and walked in. "Neal, I'm home…I missed you babe!" he called into the penthouse and was met by silence. Walking farther into the penthouse he went to the master bedroom and found all of Neal's things were gone. Gripping his hand into a fist Vincent punched the door frame. He immediately pulled his cell phone out and dialed Neal's cell before hearing the ringing coming from his dresser. He threw his phone across the room in anger ending the call as it slammed against the wall and snarled, "That little slut thinks he can run off on me!" Leaving the room Vincent stormed down the stairs and began to tear through the apartment destroying everything in his path.

Grabbing the cordless phone Vincent called his PI to scream at him to order him to find and resume following Neal around. "I don't care if he's got FBI bodyguards just follow him. I want everything you can find about him, pictures include," he added as he hung up on the other man. Heading into the kitchen where he grabbed one of the only bottles of Scotch that he hadn't destroyed during his temper tantrum he poured himself a glassful but soon he began drinking from the bottle as he look at the city view.

Finishing the bottle Vincent got up from the couch and went to his room and dropped onto the bed staring at the ceiling while he waited to pass out from the alcohol. Vincent pulled Neal's pillow over and propped himself up as he thought of what he was going to do to Neal when he got his hands on him. Does Neal really think I'll allow him to raise my child with another man? If I have to I will bring my lawyer into this Vincent thought as he finally passed out.

* * *

Peter looked up at the darkening sky and shook Neal awake. "Hey come on it's not good for you to fall asleep out here. If you're tired you can go to bed early but you do have to eat a little before turning in just so the twins have something," Peter remarked helping Neal to his feet and walking him inside to a dining room table chair. Sitting at the table Neal watched Peter prepare dinner and just as the food was about ready to be served June brought Jace upstairs and handed him to Neal as he sat at the table. "Well you two enjoy tonight I'm going out to the opera I'll be home later," she said before leaving the apartment. Serving dinner Peter sat beside Neal as they ate and talked. "So Jones called into a radio show and managed to score four tickets to a basketball game next week near court side seats but his girlfriend hates basketball so he gave her ticket to Diana and he gave us the other tickets," Peter said as he watched Neal finish chewing and choosing his words carefully.

"A basketball game...Peter you know I dislike sports, in fact I rather take the subway to work and lick a hand rail," Neal said as he stopped Jace from reaching for the food on his plate. "No… you're going to burn yourself on the hot food," Neal said pulling Jace's hand away from the plate and pushed it out of Jace's reach. "It's just one game Neal I think you'll survive watching men bounce a ball on a court," Peter remarked as he cleaned his plate and took Jace from Neal so he could eat. Finishing his dinner Neal sighed softly. "Alright, we'll go but I won't enjoy it," the ex con remarked.

Grabbing the plates from the table Neal brought them to the sink and began to wash them. "I want to start to look for a new place soon Peter, I know we can't really afford a place in the city and I'm okay with that. I mean I know it will take some getting used to it but it's not like we're moving to the suburbs and getting a minivan," Neal commented only to be met with silence. "Peter, tell me we're not getting a minivan," Neal practically begged until he saw Peter crack a smile. "We wouldn't move away from the city, well not too far and we'll have to cut back a lot to make it work for five of us," Peter remarked. After he finished washing the dishes Neal grabbed a beer for Peter and handed it to him. "I'm going to do some paperwork, why don't you get some rest," Peter said as he stood up and put Jace in his crib. While Neal was getting ready for bed he sat on the bed and watched Peter go over his paperwork from the office. "If we need money Peter I have some hidden funds that we could use, it's not much but for three kids it would be helpful. I know you wouldn't be pleased using stolen funds but you should have known what you were getting yourself into Peter," Neal remarked giving a small smirk.

"Neal the FBI knows about all your funds and if we touch any of them then we'll really get in trouble," Peter said seeing the smile still on Neal's face. "You just think you know about all of them; did you also know Mozzie and I have a place on an island that has no extradition at all… a beautiful beach house that has a private beach where we could raise Jace and the twins free from everything, even Vincent…" Neal said looking down at his lap as he sat cross legged on the bed. Realizing at once what Neal meant by mentioning the island Peter got up and went over to the small bedroom alcove and sat on the bed behind Neal and pulled him into his arms, "I know the reason you brought that up was because you're scared and I understand that. I promise you that you will be safe right here, there is no need for us to run away," he whispered holding Neal close and wrapping his arms over Neal's unformed stomach.

Leaning back Neal sighed softly. "Peter you would love it there but I know you like being an FBI agent so that beach house for a real emergency," he said softly as he let Peter rub his stomach softly. Giving a soft groan Neal closed his eyes and let his guard down as he collected his thoughts. "I want to get married… this weekend…" he said softly hoping that Peter both heard him and agreed or if he didn't that he would ignore it. Smirking Peter held Neal a bit tighter. "How's this Saturday sound at that rooftop garden restaurant you like so much just you me and I'm sure Mozzie is a certified justice of the peace isn't he?" Peter asked with a smirk getting a chuckle in response. "How'd you guess, he's also a notary so he'll have all the paperwork ready before Saturday if I call him now," Neal said as he grabbed his phone and texted Mozzie to get the paperwork set up for that Saturday.

"You know I'm still married to El so that is going to be one hell of a quickie divorce but I'm sure I can manage in time if not we can still get married; we will just have to keep it quiet until the papers are filed. You know it will have to be a secret from the FBI no matter how it works out since married couples aren't allowed to work together in the same department," Peter said as he let Neal go and got to his feet. "Why don't you let me do this right before you continue to jump the gun?" the agent said as he got down on one knee. "I don't have a ring but will you marry me?" he asked before he was pulled up into a lip lock. Breaking the kiss Neal smiled. "Of course I'll marry you," Neal said with a smile.

* * *

As the week progressed Neal became more nervous so when Saturday rolled around he made sure that June could baby sit for the day before leaving the mansion and making his way to the restaurant. A waitress led him to the garden that was alone with the exception of Mozzie and Peter. Walking over to the two men Neal smiled and stood there as Mozzie began to read his vows to the two. When he was done he looked at the two. "I now join the suit and the con world… I have faith in this possibly working, you can kiss now," he said pushing his glasses up. Kissing Peter softly Neal let his eyes slide close as he felt Peter's arms slide around him. When they broke apart Neal felt flakes of snow hit his face. Reaching forward Peter brushed a few flakes from Neal's face.

"We should get inside," Peter said talking Neal's hand in his to where a private table was set up for just the two of them. After helping Neal to sit down Peter held Neal's hand and rubbed the back of his hand. "I love you and tonight's the game… I promise tomorrow we'll take Jace to a museum as a mini honeymoon," he said seeing the look on Neal's face at the mention of basketball. "I'll hold you too it, and as soon as these twins are born we're going to really have a honeymoon," Neal said as the waiter came over and began to serve them the planned meal they requested. Neal couldn't help but smile the entire time they had dinner and when it was over Neal let Peter help him to his feet. "You know I'm not that pregnant yet but being pampered like this is good practice for later," he remarked with a smile. "Come on we have to get to the game before tip-off," Peter said excitedly as he put his arm around Neal and led him to the car unaware they were being followed and photographed.

Arriving just in time and getting to their seats Peter was lost in his own world with Jones and Diana as they cheered and groaned at the fouls. Neal found watching the others amusing. Even though he found basketball very boring Neal smirked at thought of Peter trying to teach Jace and the twins how to play. Finally sitting down while the teams were in a time out Peter looked at Neal and could see that he was growing bored. "There is three quarters left," Peter said watching Neal not bothering to hide a groan of boredom. Diana got up from her seat "Let me get some drinks, beer for us and some water for Neal," she said heading for the concession stand. Neal sat back and waited for Diana to return.

By the second quarter Peter found Neal had taken to talking to a very handsome young man but feeling jealous Peter put an arm around Neal and pulled him closer. "Don't worry babe, this is Michael he actually got dragged here by his friends he would rather be at a museum," Neal said smiling as he started to chat with Michael again. Peter tightened his arm around Neal as he watched the game he knew that Neal was his but he just liked to show it.

* * *

Reclining on his couch drinking Vincent flipped channel after channel before he landed on the broadcasted basketball game from Madison Square Garden. Taking a deep swill of liquor Vincent choked on the alcohol when he recognized Neal and Peter in the crowd just a row above courtside seats. Yelling in anger Vincent threw the bottle at the television knocking it off the stand and crashing to the floor_. He is just parading around with him, he's gotten too comfortable and he needs to learn his place again,_ Vincent thought as he got off the couch and stumbled to the bedroom to make his way into the bathroom where he looked at himself in the mirror and saw he needed a shave and shower. Going through the motions to shower and shave Vincent dressed in clean clothes.

Heading down to his study Vincent sat at his desk and opened his laptop and began to plan. Typing up a long plan on how to get Neal back he barely looked up as his PI walked into the room and threw the small stack of pictures on the desk of Peter and Neal's secret wedding. Looking away from his computer Vincent grabbed the pictures and looked at them, he made sure to shove them into the desk draw for safe keeping.

Dismissing his PI Vincent put his hand against his mouth to quell his anger as he breathed heavy to keep himself from destroying his office. Getting up from his seat he walked back to the kitchen and looked at the destruction around him that had been there for a week. "He knows he's my property and he goes and gets married in secret," Vincent hissed to himself in anger as he decided to leave the apartment and get some fresh air. Taking a cab down to the garment district walking around; he found himself outside the sports complex. Walking up to the door he smooth talked his way in and walked around a bit until he located a very low level employee and slipped him two hundred dollars to locate Neal and dump a beer on him.

Waiting for ten minutes Vincent smirked when he saw Neal coming through the doorway wiping at the beer from his clothes. Walking over to Neal's side while he was focused on the beer Vincent grabbed his arm and pushed him into the bathroom. "You ran away from home Neal…I'm very upset with you," Vincent said tightening his grip on Neal's forearm. "Vincent…I…you're hurting me…" Neal said as he tried to pull away.

"Shut up," he hissed as he slapped Neal hard. Neal dropped his gaze and looked at the floor trying not to cry hoping that Peter would show up and save him. "We're going, now move," Vincent growled tugging Neal after him. Neal reached into his pocket and grabbed the pepper spray Peter gave him and struggled making Vincent turn around and he sprayed him in the face. As soon as he was freed Neal made his way back to his seat and practically threw himself into Peter's arms.

Wrapping his arms around Neal Peter comforted his husband. "Neal what's wrong?" he asked putting his arms around the younger man before realizing they needed to talk in private. Holding Neal close Peter got up and they left the game to talk somewhere privately. "What's wrong?" he asked working on getting Neal to talk. "I just want to go home and see Jace, please Peter…" Neal said softly. Peter nodded and walked Neal back to their seats and grabbed their coats. "Hey call me with the scores Neal and I are going home," Peter said giving a look that quashed any questions as he handed Neal his coat and walked with him out and made their way to Peter's car. With Neal shaking like a leaf Peter drove back to June's and parked. "Vincent was there, he tried to get me to leave so I pepper sprayed him," Neal said earning a laugh from his husband.

"See I told you it would come in handy, and I'm so proud of you now but it's a bit chilly outside so let's get inside," Peter replied heading inside with Neal and found June sitting with Jace who was fussing. Going over Neal took Jace from June and rocked him. "He's cutting another tooth, poor babe… shhh" Neal said softly as he put Jace against his shoulder and rocked him. Peter smiled as he put an arm around Neal and led him upstairs. Sitting on the couch Neal bounced his son lightly until he fell asleep. "He looks more and more like you every time I look at him," Peter remarked as he picked Jace up and brought him to his crib to put him down. Walking to the kitchen area Peter poured something into glasses and brought them over. "Here, before you ask its non-alcoholic sparkling apple cider to celebrate," he said handing a glass over. Brushing his finger against Peter's hand Neal smiled. "Here's to a hopefully great long marriage and three wonderful children," Neal said clinking glasses.

Peter smiled and sipped the cider and sat down on the couch. Moving over and reclining against Peter, Neal got comfortable. "You know you're not off the hook for a new apartment we still need to finish that conversation," Neal said lacing his fingers with Peter's. "I didn't forget and maybe we can use your stash if you really want a place in the city… I want you to be happy," Peter remarked as he grabbed his laptop and put it on Neal's lap so they could look together. Searching for listings Neal smiled "Oh look at this one… it's so beautiful, and it's got six bedrooms," the ex con said draping his leg over the arm of the couch. "It's over forty-eight million Neal, let's look at another," Peter said as he kept searching. As soon as another house popped up Peter knew what it meant, "No….it's a palace I know but its ninety million not counting taxes, can we look at places that are cheaper please at least under forty million. Neal nodded and sighed as they kept scrolling through the listings.

Sighing softly Neal finished his cider and put the glass down and started to scroll some more and stopped and clicked on the photo. "Peter… this place is beautiful," going through the pictures "I mean the walls in the kitchen and that one bedroom has to be redone they are just horrid but it's enough space for three kids to each have their own room. It's only fifteen million and there is a home gym in the penthouse but that can be my art studio, so can we go see it?" Neal asked smiling. "Yeah we'll call and make an appointment tomorrow," Peter said closing the lap top and putting it aside. "It's going to take a lot of work but if we get it I want you to promise me you will not overdo it especially now," Peter remarked shifting a bit so Neal was more comfortable so he could get his phone out of his pocket. "Hey my team won, Jones owes me a hundred bucks," Peter laughed. "That's a hundred bucks closer to our new home," Neal remarked tilting his head back and kissed Peter.

* * *

Walking around the town house a week later with Jace on his hip Neal looked at everything around him. "Peter this is exactly what we need…" Neal said low enough so the realtor didn't hear him. Peter looked around the front room and walked around with Neal looking at everything again before agreeing. "Yeah it's perfect, here I'll take Jace you do your magic and get us a good deal," Peter said taking Jace who was chewing on his teething ring. Walking over to the realtor and started to chat with her. When he returned to Peter smiling Neal smiled. "It's all ours," he said taking Jace. "Careful, you know about lifting" Peter warned softly as the realtor came over to them with the paperwork for them to sign. Sitting at the kitchen table they began to sign the paperwork. When they were done the realtor walked them out. "I'll call you when the closing is and when you can pick up the deed and the keys at my office," she said shaking Peter's hand as she left. Looking up at the townhouse Neal couldn't help but smile. "It's a little out of order but we have everything, a child, a marriage and a home," Neal said as he followed Peter to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Peter looked up when he heard his agents all start talking at once. He smiled when he saw Neal and Jace walking into the bullpen; getting up from his desk the agent met his husband halfway and picked Jace up to smile at him. "Neal what are you doing here you're supposed to be resting," Peter said as he held onto a wiggling Jace. "I missed you and I wanted to see you. You don't have to worry about me driving; I got a ride … you know with being seven months pregnant I know that I can't drive," Neal said laughing as he put a hand on his lower back and rubbed the pain away. "Well come on you need to sit down," he added helping Neal to his office and sitting him down. Groaning softly Neal sat back "You realize once I'm down it's going to be a while before I get back up," the ex con remarked as Peter set Jace down and closed the office door. Rubbing his stomach Neal smiled a bit. "They have been kicking up a storm, I swear my kidneys must be black and blue by now, not to mention I look like a huge hippo again," he said laughing.

Chuckling Peter reached forward and put his hand on Neal's. "You're not a hippo, how about some healthy take out for you three and something semi healthy for me," the agent said reaching over and grabbing Jace as he started to pull books off his bookshelf. Chatting with Neal in privacy of the office they were glad to have some time alone even if it was at the FBI office. As they talked Diana came to the door and knocked as she opened the door slowly to make sure Jace was away from the door. "Sorry to interrupt but there is a lawyer here to see you," she said putting a hand down to keep Jace from walking out of the open door.

"I'll talk to her in a minute, do you mind bringing her to the conference room," Peter said as he helped Neal to his feet. Walking out of the office Neal kept a hand on his back to keep himself balanced as the lawyer walked up to him. "Are you Neal Caffrey?" she asked as she reached into her bag. "Yes… how can I help you? Also you might want to make it fast my ankles are killing me and my twins are kicking my kidneys into submission," he said with a winning smile. "Actually I'm glad I found you, I'm Mr. Adler attorney and you're being served… have a nice day sir," she said handing Neal a summons before leaving the office. Opening the summons Neal felt a wave of twisting emotions go through him. "Vincent's suing me for full custody of our children," Neal said as his emotions did a complete one eighty and his eyes welled up with tears.

Handing Jace over to Diana, Peter moved in like a lion to protect his mate and looked at all the agents in bullpen with a glare that sent them all staring at the paperwork on their desks. Putting his arms around Neal he rubbed his back carefully. "Don't worry Neal he's not going to get his hands on them, he is a wanted man by the federal government and you have redeemed yourself so many times and we will prove that he doesn't deserve to even look at them," Peter said softly comforting Neal. "We have to win Peter I can't let him take them away from me," the younger man said softly as he tried to stop shaking.

Taking the papers out of Neal's hands Peter looked at them and saw they were being summoned to court the next day. "Neal… we'll get a great lawyer," he added helping Neal back into his office and on to his desk chair that had more back support. "Rest and take deep breathes you know you can't get stressed out; remember what your doctor said," Peter reminded as he waved Diana in who was cooing over Jace with a few of the other female agents. Neal nodded and let out the breath he had been holding. "Peter, Vincent will play dirty no matter what we have to be ready for the possibility that he's gone as far to bribe people…if I could travel I would suggest making a run for it," he said with a weak smile. Peter looked at Neal and gave him a look. "No we're not going to run away that is what he wants we're going to fight him and win," the older man said as he made sure his husband was comfortable. Sighing Neal put a hand over his stomach and groaned. "They're kicking again, I wish they did it one at a time not together…" he remarked with a smile. Rubbing his stomach to quell the pain from the kicking Neal sighed and put his head as far back as he could.

"They are already quite a handful just wait until their born, I'm glad we bought the rest of the furniture and finished the nursery a couple months ago before you got so big," Peter joked as he pulled a chair around the desk so he could take Neal's feet in his lap and rub them. "Here does this feel any better?" he asked rubbing Neal's swollen ankles. "Actually that feels great, you'll have to do this for me again tonight," Neal remarked forgetting all about the hearing the next day.

* * *

Neal paced as best he could before his ankles started to scream at him just as the bailiffs opened the doors to let them into the court room. Peter helped his husband into the court room feeling his apprehension about being in a court room. Sitting at the defense table beside Peter and Mozzie Neal groaned as he tried to avoid the feeling of the stares from Vincent and his lawyer. Peter shifted his seat so that Neal was blocked from Vincent's sight. When the judge arrived "All rise for Judge Richard Lance," the bailiff said. Peter helped Neal to his feet. "Please sit," he said as he took his seat. "We're here today because Mr. Adler is suing his ex for full custody of their unborn twins, am I reading this correct?" the judge asked looking at Vincent sitting beside his lawyer. "Yes your honor my client is worried about the welfare of his children and being that they will be born in just two months he knew now would be the best time get his ex to come to court before he would try to run away," The lawyer said stating her case.

"Your honor this is ridiculous, my client is a wonderful parent; his first child is a well-developed one year old, these charges are just stupid," Mozzie said as he stood up. The judge looked at Mozzie. "Before we go any farther I want you two to know my rules, no interrupting me or each other," the judge said as he looked at both sides of the room to make sure that everyone understood him. "Ms. Martin, please make your case," he said getting comfortable.

Standing up Rachel cleared her throat. "Your honor my client believes that his ex is an unworthy parent who should not be allowed to see their children after they are born because of his shady and unlawful past, not to mention he is on probation with the FBI and could be returned to prison at any time and that is hardly a way to raise two children. Even the child he has now is at risk and should be taken away, not only has he made a life from lying and stealing but he's lying to the courts and the federal government when he secretly married his FBI handler seven months ago. They have even purchased a nine thousand square foot home in the city of Manhattan using funds that came from questionable sources. While it's not illegal for two men to marry it is against FBI policy for married couples gay or straight to work together without informing the FBI," Rachel said finishing her opening remark. Neal inwardly cringed knowing that Peter was going to get busted for that too.

"I also would like to point out to your honor that Mr. Caffrey has used prescription drugs to get high and even used them in a suicide attempt while in the first stages of pregnancy." She added knowing that was a nail in Neal's proverbial coffin. Peter reached over and grabbed Neal's hand and held it softly. Mozzie looked over and pushed his glasses up as he stood up. "There is one thing that Ms. Martin has omitted and that is that her client is an abusive man who beat my client and demeaned him which drove him to his attempt on his life. I have piles of evidence against Mr. Adler that shows he would be the horrible parent in this situation; he is rarely home he would leave his children for weeks with strangers, whereas my client has become a wonderful parent and he has a network of support and help," Mozzie said hoping to make the judge see Neal was a good person.

Looking at Neal who was looking away out of fear the judge cleared his throat. "Mr. Caffrey, is what your lawyer saying true? Has Mr. Adler abused you in any way shape or form?" Judge Lance asked. Neal glanced over at Vincent and saw him shaking his head discreetly. "I…I…." Neal felt Peter tighten his hand. Looking over at his husband Neal smiled and felt his courage coming back as he looked at the judge. "Yes your honor he is a violent and dangerous man, he's sent me to the hospital a few times…he threatened my son and Peter if I didn't go back to him and he swore he would make me watch the tape until I learned my place," Neal said feeling Vincent's anger radiating at him. "The first time I was with him he became enraged at me for backing out of a job so he struck me and I fell down a flight of stairs and had a concussion, a broken wrist and I lost my first pregnancy… I was three months along," Neal said putting his free hand over his stomach. "The only reason I'm having these twins is because he slipped me fertility drugs for five months, I love them of course but he doesn't he just wants them to have control over me," Neal added hoping to keep his children.

Peter kept holding Neal's hand as he looked up at the judge who he could tell was still undecided especially with the knowledge that Neal was a con man. Mozzie cleared his throat. "Your honor can we take a short recess please?" he asked. "Yes, we'll be taking a forty minute recess," Judge Lance said as he got up along with everyone else. Peter and Mozzie helped Neal walk out of the courtroom. "We're going to need our back up plan if we're going to win this," Peter said putting his arms around Neal protectively as Vincent walked out of the courtroom.

"Neal… just give it up it's obvious you're about to lose and when you do you will never see them again," Vincent said with a smirk as he walked off down the hallway. Neal looked at Peter and sighed. "I don't even think bringing in everyone is going to do anything Peter," Neal remarked quietly as they took a walk down the other hall until they found themselves alone at a dead end. "Neal he's not going to win and I'm going to make sure of that so please stop stressing yourself out over this," Peter said kissing Neal's forehead and continue to hold him a few minutes more until it was time for them to return to the courtroom. When they got there Mozzie was smirking as he opened the door and showed their side of the courtroom filled with their friends and coworkers. As the judge came back and looked at the added guests for a moment. "I take it you have a reason for this?" Judge Lance remarked. Mozzie nodded and stood up. "Your honor these are Mr. Caffrey and Agent Burke's friends and coworkers. They have seen them with their son and they would like to testify to what wonderful parents they are and how they will be even better parents than Mr. Adler," Mozzie said hoping the amount of people on their side would help them win their case.

After hours of testimony Mozzie could tell the judge was turning to their side. When everyone had testified how great Neal and Peter were Judge Lance nodded and put his pen down from the notes he had been taking. "Well it seems Mr. Caffrey you have quite the fan club on your side, I don't think in all my years I've seen such a close knit group who would help, I guess it does take a village to raise a child and you have that village of people so to speak… that's why I'm quashing this suit against you and denying Mr. Adler custody in any way shape or form from this moment on," Judge Lance said banging his gavel making it official.

Neal smiled as he embraced his husband when they stood up in celebration of the win only to hear Vincent shout. "You know Neal…even if the judge says I can't see them it's not going to stop me. Those children are mine as much as they are yours and I will be a part of their lives!" Vincent said as he stood beside his lawyer and looked at Neal. "You don't scare me anymore Vincent now go to hell… better yet to prison where you'll look good in orange," Neal said with a smirk as Vincent lunged at him only to have Peter punch him square in the face stopping him dead in his tracks. Looking down at Vincent, Peter leaned down so only the other man would hear him. "You come near Neal again and I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your head after I put you through the hell you put Neal through," he warned as he got up and put his arm around Neal and started to lead him out of the court house. "Come on let's get you home Jace is waiting for you and you look like you could use a cup of tea," Peter said helping Neal into the car.

Driving home Neal sat quietly deep in thought; when they arrived home Neal sighed softly. "Peter…do you think we could lose the house?" Neal asked in a worried tone as Peter helped him out of the car and into their home. "Of course not, we made sure to use the funds you earned from the stock markets around the world and they were legit stock purchases which can be proven," Peter replied as he paid the baby sitter before she left. Sitting on the front the couch Neal put his feet up and sighed.

* * *

As Neal's last two months of pregnancy ticked down he became more and more nervous about his due date. "Hey Peter…can I have something to drink?" Neal called from the living room where Peter had forced him to camp on for most of the day. Walking upstairs from the kitchen Peter handed Neal a bottle of seltzer. "Just one more week and we're going to drowning in dirty diapers," he said laughing as he sat beside Neal and they watched Jace playing with his toys and chewing on his teething ring. "I called June this morning she and El are ready to meet us at the hospital when you go into labor and Diana and Christie are ready to take Jace for as long as you're there," Peter said pulling Neal's feet onto his lap and began to rub them.

"I've got one last appointment today before my due date, I hope everything is perfect," Neal remarked as he got up with help. "I called a town car to drive me there so you can stay with Jace," he said kissing Peter. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Peter asked as he helped Neal walk down the front stairs and into the back seat of the town car. "Love you... see you later," Peter said as he closed the door and went back inside.

Neal gave the driver the address of his doctor; after arriving Neal went through his final checkup and talked to her about what to expect. "Thank you so much, Peter has everything ready for the hospital and we're both really excited to have these twins, of course we haven't agreed on names but we still have time to choose the perfect names," Neal said as he walked to the clinic exit with her. Reaching the door Neal smiled and shook her hand. "I'll see you hopefully at a decent hour," he said with a smile. The smile disappeared quickly after opening the door Neal came face to face with two burley men. "Excuse me…I have to get going," Neal said trying to pass the men only to have them grab him and muscle him out of the clinic. "Hey let me go!" Neal yelled as they dragged him toward a waiting car. "Help, please!" Neal screamed as one of the men pistol whipped him and knocked him out and loaded him into the back seat of the car.

* * *

Groaning softly Neal woke up to find his arms tied above his head; after struggling to free himself Neal looked around and froze when he saw Vincent perched on a stool beside the bed. "Hey there sleepy head, I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Vincent said getting up and reaching over with a wet wash cloth to clean the dried blood from Neal's face. Turning his head away Neal tried to look for any clues about where he was. "Hey…hey… let me clean you up," Vincent added as he finished up. "When Peter finds out I'm missing you're going to get a bullet in your head," Neal spat as he looked at Vincent. "Oh I know he threatened me but once I've got our children I'll be long gone before he finds you," Vincent remarked as he stood up and made his way out of the makeshift room. "I'll be back later…your new doctor will be in soon to induce labor," he added as he walked around the curtain and made his way to the makeshift kitchen area to pour himself a glass of wine.

Struggling again to free himself of his bonds Neal hoped he could at least get one of the one of the straps to give. Neal was pulled out of his concentration when the young doctor greeted him with, "Hello Mr. Caffrey, you seem to be in some discomfort, now I can't promise this will be easy… I've been forbidden to give you anything to help with you labor pains. I know this isn't where you want to give birth but I will try and be as helpful as possible," he said calmly with a smile. Neal tugged on the bonds once more. "Please…help me, get me out of here…I want to go home…" Neal pleaded as he watched the doctor pull a small table over. "I'm sorry I have to do this, now I can give you a choice…I can either give you a suppository which will put you into labor in the morning, or I can rupture your amniotic sac and put you into labor right now but with both there are dangers. I promise I'll make sure that both of your will be twins safe," the doctor said as he tried to make Neal as comfortable as possible.

"Does it really matter what I choose…" he said softly as he looked at the small rolling table before looking away. "Do it now… but could you let me hold them at least once before Vincent does anything to me… or them…" Neal said keeping his eyes turned away. Closing his eyes Neal bit his lip as he felt his legs being forced to bend. "I'm going to rupture the amniotic sac which will cause you to go into labor and when that happens I will move you to a clean bed where you can give birth but I promise they will be fine," the doctor said as he reached over onto the small table and grabbed a small sterile plastic hook and moved the rolling stool he was on closer to the foot of the bed. Biting his lip again Neal didn't feel the hook thought he felt the effect he was supposed to as his water broke and he started his first contraction. Crying out Neal felt the pressure from the first contraction slowly melt away. Remembering his breathing Neal concentrated on that as he pulled on his bounds again when the next contraction hit.

* * *

Peter paced in anger around the conference room while his agents sitting at the table quaked with fear. They knew that their boss was beyond pissed and had already fired three agents for just rubbing him the wrong way. "According to Neal's OB he was taken by two men and they muscled him into a black town car… we have the license plate number so find that damn car before I fire all of you for your utter lack of caring at all!" he roared not caring that his team was terrified of him. "Once those twins are born Adler will have no need for Neal and he'll either leave him to die or just outright kill him, I'm… I'm not going to let that happen," Peter said dropping into a chair showing his fear and pain. Getting up slowly Diana cleared the room and sent everyone out to continue to work as she walked over to Peter and sat beside him. "We're going to find him and get them back to you, Jones is searching all traffic cameras in the direction the car went," she said calmly hoping to calm Peter down enough so that he could think clearly and to keep the other agents from mutinying against him.

"We have to get him back Diana, I'm just scared about what will happen once our twins are born," Peter said sighing as he put his head in his hands. "You know we had it all planned out once he healed from the birth that we would go on our honeymoon. We were going to tell everyone we're going away for a week but really we were going to stay home and just enjoy our week alone," he added as Jones came in. "I found the town car Neal was force into, it's burned out… no bodies but I'm going to look for any red light cameras that managed to catch it before it arrived in that lot," Jones said putting his laptop down.

Looking at the computer with a sidelong glance Peter jumped up spooking his loyal agents. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before. When Neal couldn't wear his anklet anymore because of his swelling the U.S. Marshalls gave us a bracelet it's small and works on a ping system and broadcasts every fifteen seconds," Peter said grabbing the laptop and going to the city map and typed in the number for the bracelet. "Damn it… he left it at home again…if I wasn't so worried for him I would be mad," Peter said sliding the laptop back over to Jones. "Just find him… I don't care who you have to bribe but find them," Peter added as he put his head down on the table and stared out the window.

Diana got up slowly and pulled her phone out to make a few calls. "I don't know how you got this number demi suit but you must have something important to talk about if you're calling me," Mozzie said as he got up from the Zen garden he was sitting in. After listening to Diana Mozzie made his way over to his computer and began to type up a mass email to his contacts all around the city and his international contacts; it only took a few minutes before he had responses coming in. "According to my sources Adler owns his apartment in the city but he also uses a shell company to run a small warehouse at the docks where he does business, the problem is no one knows the exact address," Mozzie said trying to do some research while he was on the phone with Diana.

* * *

"Ah!" Neal screamed as was hit with a strong contraction, tugging even harder on the restraints he felt small trails of blood moving down his arms. "I know you are getting the urge to push Neal but you're not dilated enough don't push until I tell you," the young doctor said keeping Neal as calm as possible. Getting annoyed at the noise Vincent came in around the curtain and grabbed a cloth gag and tied it over Neal's mouth to keep him quiet. "Call me when my children are born Doctor Ryan," Vincent said walking out of the makeshift room as he went outside for some fresh air elated to find that the FBI still hadn't found him yet. Neal screamed behind the gag and began to bare down despite the warning. On the brink of passing out Neal continued to push until he heard an infant crying. He then relaxed when he felt the bonds release from around his wrists and opened his eyes as his son placed in his arms; using one hand he undid the gag and let it fall away as he held his son close. "Jasper…" Neal whispered kissing his forehead and holding him closer.

Handing Neal a towel the doctor helped him clean the new baby off and smiled. "He's beautiful… and his twin could be here as soon a few seconds to as long as he or she wants," Bryce said as he cleaned up his hands a bit. Neal burned the image of his son in his mind as he ignored the doctor and what he was saying. After a few minutes Neal felt the same pain. "The second one is coming…he's the bigger one," Neal said as he tried not to squeeze his first born at all as he pushed and screamed out in pain. With the second baby sliding out quicker than the first Neal sighed contently when he heard the second crying and he knew it was over. "You did a great job Neal... so what are you going to call him?" Ryan asked cleaning and handing the other baby over. "Jiro… it's Japanese for second son it fits," Neal said also kissing his head. "I love you both so much and your father will save us," Neal whispered keeping the twins close as they rested against him.

Looking over his shoulder Bryce pulled a cell phone out of his pocket that he hid and slipped it into Neal's hand. "I'm going to go buy you some time to call someone you know you can trust but hurry," he said as he left the small makeshift room after he made sure Neal was comfortable and covered. Moving his children around Neal dialed Peter's cell and listened to it ring until he picked up.

"Peter…hey… their beautiful…I'm so tired…" Neal said softly feeling exhausted. Neal knew that Peter was making sure that his agents were tracking the call as fast as they could. "Neal it's so good to hear your voice again…we're tracking your location right now, I'll be there soon I promise…" Peter said cherishing his husband's voice. Neal gave a small smile as he tried to stay awake. "I'll keep the phone on but I can barely keep my eyes open… I just want to sleep so badly," he said looking at the twins resting. "Neal I need you to stay awake can you tell me anything about where you are? The agent asked hoping to get some information. Groaning softly Neal started to drift off despite trying to stay awake.

Vincent walked into the warehouse and made his way to the small curtained off room and saw Neal holding their sons with a cell phone. "It won't do any good calling because I will be long gone by the time they get here and I'll be raising our children the way they should be in the lap of luxury and being taught the art of the con," Vincent said as he moved closer to Neal and snatched them up into his arms. Neal grabbed at Vincent with his free hand and forced his eyes open with his bangs sticking to his forehead making his gaze look even more intense. "No matter where you go Peter and I will find you and end you," Neal whispered as the small amount of energy he had started to drain away to nothing.

"Oh you can try Neal but you will never find me," Vincent said with a smirk as he handed one twin to one of his men and walked out of the small room holding the other. Seeing the twins being taken away gave Neal the strength to drag himself into a seated position as the pain was muted by his underlying urge to protect his children and getting uneasily to his feet Neal held onto close furniture as he tried to get close. "Vincent, please don't take them…" Neal begged as he grabbed Vincent's arm. Turning around the con man smirked as he pulled his hand away and shoved Neal backward into the curtains that divided the warehouse before he left with his men. "Knowing the FBI they will have the city shut down so we're going to have to wait a while," he said as they left Neal behind. "Sir… you said I would be able to leave," Ryan said standing still. Vincent smirked again and pulled out a gun. "Sorry no witnesses; you understand right," he said before shooting the man twice in the chest as he left and threw the gun aside.

* * *

"Peter we've got the location of that phone; we can be there in five…" Jones was cut off by Peter shoving past him. Jones and Diana called in the back up and police that were on standby as they hurried after Peter. Peter ignored protocol as he rushed through the city before kicking the door in as soon as he got there. "Neal!" Peter yelled his voice echoing as he moved around looking for any signs of his husband until he found him. Calling the paramedics over they found a pulse and determined Neal was just dehydrated. The young man was immediately hooked up to saline bags and pain killers before he was loaded onto a gurney as the agents checked on the doctor and found that he took two bullets to the heart and had bled to death slowly. Neal slowly perked up as they left the warehouse. "Peter… where is he?" he asked softly as Peter climbed into the back of the ambulance with him. "I'm not sure it took us ten minutes to get here he could be anywhere in the city, all mass transit is pretty much shut down. You owe Mozzie a life time of wine for his little stunt," Peter whispered kissing Neal's forehead.

Upon arriving at the hospital Neal was brought to the ICU for overnight observation. As soon as the nurses got him set up in a room Peter walked in and sat on the edge of the bed where he sat back against the raised back to put his arm around Neal's neck and stroked his hair to keep him calm. "We're going to find the twins I promise, now rest you need it to get better, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Peter said softly as he held Neal as he slept.

Looking up when someone entered the room Peter kept a protective arm around Neal as Hughes stood in the doorway. "We have agents and police canvasing for information on Adler. That area where the warehouse is pretty empty so if you have any secret contact I would suggest calling in any favor you can we're coming up short using the legal track," Hughes said looking at the sorry state Neal was in. "If I were you I would take some time off to take care of your family at least until Neal is back to normal; at least what is normal for him," he said as pain flash across Neal's face while he slept.

"Sir…I'm sorry but I have to work because if I don't then I'm going to hunt down that man and kill him, but I will take a few weeks off to get Neal settled at home. He is traumatized right now, he just needs to get home and rest for a while," Peter said quietly so he wouldn't wake Neal. "You have permission to do that, just try to keep it out of the papers please or away from the higher ups of the FBI. I don't need my best agent getting arrested for murder," Hughes said as he looked at Neal once more before walking out of the hospital room. Sitting quietly Peter stroked Neal's hair but quickly moved to lie beside his partner. Pulling his phone out he began to text Mozzie hoping he had some good news and after a moment his phone began to vibrate. "Yeah…thanks Mozzie but you have to keep looking I'm worried about how this is going to affect Neal," Peter said softly keeping his voice down not moving an inch as the nurse came in to check on Neal.

Keeping a hawk's gaze on the nurses as they came and went he stayed at his husband's side until the head nurse showed up to throw him out at the end of visiting hours. Peter glared at her as he put Neal's head under his chin and held him close all the while defying the head nurse as he stared at her until she left the room. By midnight Peter felt Neal stir a bit. "Hey… I was beginning to think you were going to pull a sleeping beauty on me," Peter remarked. Neal ignored the joke and stayed in Peter's arms where he felt safe. "Any news on Jasper and Jiro?" he asked expectantly hoping that they had been found. "Not yet… I've got Mozzie digging into all his contacts for any information on where Adler could be hiding but he couldn't have gotten far especially with twin newborns. Diana is using her Interpol contacts to let it be known that he's to be arrested on sight," Peter whispered keeping his voice down so as not to agitate Neal.

Sighing Neal closed his hand into a fist against Peter's shirt. "Don't you get it Peter… he won… no matter what he won? He wanted to show me that he was able to do it and he did it…my children are gone and that's my punishment for thinking I could be happy, I'm never going to see them again," Neal said his voice raising an octave as he started to become hysterical enough to bring a passing nurse into the room. "Husband or not if you're going to upset the patient then you're going to leave right now," she said not showing any fear as she chased Peter out of the room and out to the waiting area before returning to give Neal something to help him sleep.

Peter tried to get some sleep on one of the uncomfortable couches in the waiting room so he could sit up with Neal in the morning. Peter was able to get some sleep and woke the next morning with a sore neck as he walked to Neal's room and found it empty. Stopping a nurse and asking her where Neal was she began to panic. "Um sir it seems he's taken off…" she said when Peter stopped her. "Um sir it seems he's taken off…" she said when Peter stopped her and immediately Peter knew where Neal went. Peter left the hospital and drove home and found Neal in the nursery sitting on the window seat staring out at the street from the third floor window. "Neal… what are you doing here?" Peter asked coming up behind the younger man and putting his arms around him.

"Nothing much… I just want to be alone for now if that's alright…" he said in a monotone.

**(( Look for the sequel in a week or two called Amour du la mort))**


	8. Author's Note

Author's note

The sequel has been posted under the title Amour du la Mort thanks for reading and reviewing and please enjoy the continuing story.


End file.
